Morceaux de vies
by Megan Wells
Summary: Vous les connaissez tel qu'ils sont décrits dans Hunger Games, vus par Katniss. Mais qui sont-ils réellement, comment sont-ils devenus des tueurs? Laissez-moi vous montrer une autre facette des personnages d'Hunger Games. Laissez-vous emporter par des morceaux de leurs vies. Ceci est un recueil d'OS. I hope you enjoy it :D
1. La fille du maire

Bonjouur chers lecteurs. Avant de vous laisser entamer votre lecture, laissez-moi me présenter. Je me m'appelle Megan et me suis lancée dans l'écriture sur Hunger Games il y a quelques temps. Je vous présente ici mon OS qui sera le premier de ce recueil. Ne détournez pas votre regard trop vite en voyant le mot ''OS'' car même si pour beaucoup, une courte histoire d'un chapitre est synonyme d'un raté, laissez-moi tenter de vous prouvez le contraire. L'avantage d'un recueil de petites histoires est que l'on peut essayer plusieurs styles d'écriture différents donc même si cette première nouvelle ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas à venir lire la suivante qui paraitra... dès que l'inspiration voudra bien revenir.

Je tiens à préciser que si je n'écris pas une fiction, c'est parce que j'ai déjà un projet en cours et j'ai peur de l'abandonner. Si je devais écrire sur un couple, j'écrirais sur Katniss et Gale. J'ai, dès le début de ma lecture d'Hunger Games, adoré Gale de tout mon coeur. Les fans de Peeta, je vous le laisse.

Ouioui, j'aime discuter. Bonne lecture :D

* * *

_La fille du maire_

Je suis la fille du maire, celle que personne ne connait vraiment. Je suis une native de la fille, méprisée par tous. L'argent et le maigre pouvoir de mon père ont fait de moi la cible de la jalousie de mes camardes, venant la plupart de la Veine. Tout le monde me déteste, on me traite de tous les noms quand je marche seule dans la rue. Je pourrais me défendre, certainement, mais que répondre? Ils n'ont pas tort après tout. Je ne possède rien ne m'appartenant, rien que je n'aie gagné à la sueur de mon front. Je ne suis qu'une intruse, vivant dans le luxe et l'opulence alors qu'ils peinent à se nourrir.

Mes journées sont calmes, parfois beaucoup trop. Sans personne à qui me confier si ce n'est ma mère malade, restant au lit durant des jours sans articuler une parole. Alors que les pauvres sont déjà debout, tentant tant bien que mal de survivre dans notre triste univers. On me reproche souvent d'être indifférente à la misère qui m'entoure, pourtant j'aimerai parfois ne pas être riche et devoir me battre comme eux pour gagner un peu de pain. Ils sont heureux, malgré leurs malheurs. Ils ont des amis sur qui compter, moi je suis seule. Perdue dans cette grande maison trop souvent silencieuse, dont le coucou rompt toutes les heures le silence.

Je suis la fille riche, qui n'a pas d'amis. A l'école, les élèves me détestent, ne voyant en moi qu'une privilégiée. Je marche seule, sans personne pour me soutenir, sans personne pour s'enquérir de mon état. Peu leurs importe mes sombres pensées, alors qu'ils se meurent à petit feu. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimée, choyée, moi qui peut manger à ma faim chaque jour. Je ne devrais même pas exister, mais pourtant je suis là. A supporter leurs sarcasmes incessants, leurs léger coups de pied. Même les professeurs se liguent contre moi, pensant certainement comme leurs élèves. Je suis seule, isolée.

Quand je rentre de l'école, je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler le grillage nous séparant de la forêt. On prétend que des ours rodent à proximité. Je me demande si j'oserai un jour le traverser, m'enfoncer au plus profond des bois. Goûter à la liberté, enfin trouver un endroit où on ne me jugerait pas à travers mon père. Mais je n'ose pas. Parce que je viens de la ville, parce que je tiens trop à mon petit confort matériel pour me risquer à braver les interdits, parce que je suis une lâche.

Je suis la fille aux longs cheveux blonds, tellement facile à martyriser car ils savent que je ne dirais rien. Ils me connaissent certainement mieux que moi, ceux qui m'insultent alors que je ne leur ai rien fait. Mon seul crime est d'être née Undersee, la fille du maire. Je mérite leurs paroles blessantes, je ne me suis jamais levée le matin avec le ventre vide, chez nous, on déjeune avec du chocolat chaud et du pain venant de la boulangerie du district. Nous achetons même les délicieux gâteaux avec le glaçage magnifique, ceux qui coûtent deux semaines de salaire d'un mineur. Je l'énonce aujourd'hui, non pas avec fierté mais avec honte: nous sommes riches.

Du moins, selon les critères du district. Si nous allions au Capitole, notre "fortune" ne ferait pas long feu. Mon père s'y rend, et il en revient toujours avec quelques fardes et crèmes pour moi. Fardes que je mettrai jamais, je les cache au fond de mon armoire, ne voulant pas les accepter. Mon père croit sûrement que des cadeaux peuvent combler son absence, je ne veux rien lui devoir. Pourtant, c'est impossible. La nourriture que je mange, les habits que je porte, mon nom, tout me vient de lui. Il semble tellement sympathique aux premiers abords, le district croit certainement qu'il me traite comme une princesse. Je n'ai le droit qu'à quelques phrases vides de sens et ses stupides présents.

Je suis la fille ayant au moins milles surnoms. Princesse. Riche. Pimbêche. Native. Et tellement d'autres. Sont-ils tous aveuglé par la rage au point de ne pas se rendre compte de ma détresse? Ils essaient de me faire payer. Mais me faire payer quoi? Je me torture chaque jour en sachant que je ne peux les aider, puisque mon père me le défend ardemment. Combien de fois ai-je senti mon cœur se serrer en voyant des enfants amincis fouiller dans des poubelles, tentant de dénicher un peu de nourriture? Je leur donnerai avec plaisir mes fardes, mes robes si différentes de leurs hardes. Je leur donnerai ma vie, si cela pouvait les satisfaire. Cela ne servirait à rien, ils ont juste besoin d'une personne à blâmer pour tout leurs malheurs. Je suis cette personne.

J'aimerai qu'on me regarde comme une fille, une personne de chaire et d'os, hors je ne suis qu'une figurante dans leurs vies. Un personnage de dernier plan, qui apparait seulement dans le spectacle pour que tout le monde lui jette des tomates pourries. En fait, ils mangerait plutôt leurs légumes et me lancerait des pierres, ça au moins, c'est gratuit. Je ne mérite pas leur amitié, moi avec qui la vie a toujours été clémente.

Je suis la fille qu'on considère à travers les actes de son géniteur. Je ne suis personne. Je n'ai pas d'identité, pas de nom. Je ne suis qu'une pâle silhouette destinée à recevoir la haine. Si je disparaissais, aucun habitant de ce district ne me regretterai. Ma mère m'oublierait rapidement, avant de s'éteindre. Mon père ne m'accorde que peu d'importance, il sera facile pour lui de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

Je me surprend parfois à rêver de choses étranges. Je me revois encore, sortir un couteau du tiroir et m'entailler résolument les veines. Je revois encore le liquide rouge s'écouler de mes blessures avant d'aller rejoindre le sol. Oui, je l'avoue: Il m'est déjà venu à l'idée de m'ôter la vie, cependant je n'ose. Je suis trop faible.

Je suis la fille pas assez courageuse pour débarrasser la terre d'une âme inutile. Personne ne me pleurait, personne n'irait déposer des fleurs sur ma tombe. Alors pourquoi m'obstiner à continuer à vivre? J'attend quelque chose, j'en suis persuadée. Seulement, après, je pourrais quitter ce monde sans le moindre regret. Je me fais peur, parfois, à penser indéfiniment à la mort pendant que les filles de mon âge parlent de leurs prétendants. J'aimerai tellement leur ressemble, avoir moi aussi une amie à qui je pourrais tout raconter.

Je voudrais m'envoler, partir loin de tout ces gens qui me détestent, me jugeant sans même se donner la peine de découvrir qui je suis vraiment. Je me demande ce que je ferai si mon prénom était tiré le jour de la moisson. Je ne tiendrai pas plus de deux minutes dans l'arène. Je suis trop fragile, telle une poupée ne demandant qu'à être brisée.

Je suis la fille du maire, celle dont personne n'a entrevu la véritable personnalité durant mes quinze premières années. Je suis faible, incapable de me rebeller contre ces gens m'accablant des pires insultes. Je suis une poupée, bien trop fragile, trop choyée. Je ne suis pas née dans la faim. Je suis la fille qui se sent coupable d'être née Undersee, ce que nul n'a jamais remarqué. Je suis la princesse du district, la seule mangeant à sa faim chaque jour.

J' adore manger des fraises, mais cela, personne ne le sait. Je suis la fille qui pleure chaque soir en espérant trouver sa place. Tellement de gens croient savoir qui je suis. Mais personne ne me connait. Ils ne me jugent qu'à travers le métier de mon père, son argent et mon apparence. J'aimerai un jour être comprise, être pareille, trouver ma place. Être appelée par mon prénom et pas par de ridicules surnoms.

Cependant, c'est impossible. Parce que je suis Madge Undersee. Je suis la fille du maire.

* * *

J'ose espérer que cela vous a plu. Je n'ai jamais soumis mes textes à quelqu'un, donc j'ai encore beaucoup à faire pour m'améliorer. N'hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis, et surtout, si vous aimez délirer ou que vous avez juste envie de parler, vous pouvez me contacter. J'aime beaucoup discuter avec des auteurs. :D


	2. La vérité sur la poufiasse blonde

**Bonjour**. Alors, première chose : je déteste mon ordinateur ayant réussi à s'éteindre pour une mise à jour alors que je venais de terminer ma note de début de chapitre. C'est tellement rageant de le voir s'éteindre sans rien pouvoir faire. Je vais donc tenter de la réécrire du mieux possible.

Cette idée d'histoire m'est venue alors que je regardais la neige tomber allégrement, je sais pas pourquoi mais la neige est inspirante, je trouve. Je venais de lire Hunger Games, une fois de plus, quand l'inspiration m'a chuchoté à l'oreille que je pourrais bien faire un OS sur cette chère Glimmer parfois maltraitée dans certaines histoires, les auteurs aimant la rendre particulièrement allumeuse, poufiasse et dénuée de sentiments. Je ne vous jette pas des pierres, chers auteurs, cependant je dois avouer que je préfère ma version, bien que légèrement choquante. Je la déconseille aux jeunes enfants qui pourraient (peut-être) être choqués par certaines scènes.

Je profite de cette note pour remercier les personnes me lisant, me laissant une review, m'ayant ajouté dans leurs histoires favorites ou me suivant. Merci également aux personnes qui ont bien voulu répondre à mon sondage, m'accordant quelques minutes de leurs temps.

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter **une bonne lecture** et on se retrouve en fin de chapitres pour plus d'informations sur cette histoire :D

* * *

**Introduction :**

Tout le monde en lisant Hunger Games n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se désoler de la futilité de celle qui répondait au doux nom de Glimmer. Cependant, personne ne la connait réellement. Voilà la vérité sur la poufiasse blonde.

* * *

**La vérité sur la poufiasse blonde**

Glimmer a cinq ans et observe d'un air horrifié des adolescents se battre jusqu'à la mort. Elle veut détourner le regard mais son père l'en empêche, la forçant à regarder cette atrocité sans nom. La petite fille tente vainement de lui résister, cependant il est fort, bien trop fort pour elle. On ne devrait pas forcer une enfant à visionner une horreur pareille mais son père y tient et sa mère a tenté de le dissuader, en vain. Alors elle se force à observer leurs regards fous et le sang qui gicle partout. Il y en a tellement qu'on croirait se noyer dans une mare de sang. Un tribut se détache des autres, par sa nonchalance et sa violence alors qu'il tranche la tête d'une fillette sans sourciller.

- Regarde Glimmer! lui enjoint son père d'une voix à la limite de l'émerveillement. Ce magnifique combat et ces jeunes gens défendant l'honneur de leur district, tel que je l'ai fais. Se sera bientôt ton tour!

Elle se cache les yeux, chantonne à mi-voix une berceuse que lui fredonne sa mère chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'énerve, se lève de son fauteuil en renversant à moitié son verre d'alcool avant de la baffer violemment. Ses yeux étincellent de rage alors qu'il se rassoit et se reverse un verre de son bourbon préféré. Un luxe qu'il peut se permettre uniquement parce qu'il a gagné les jeux.

- Tu vas regarder, et, un jour, tu participeras aux jeux et tu ramèneras l'honneur dans cette famille afin de prouver que tu n'es pas une mauviette.

- Je veux pas aller là-bas, balbutie la petite fille épouvantée. Je ne veux pas tuer, moi!

- Non mais écoutez-moi cela! s'écrie son père d'une voix dure. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je veux que tu ailles dans ces jeux. Et tu iras. Tu obéiras à ton père comme une gentille fille.

- Je veux pas… tente encore de protester Glimmer alors que son père augmente le son de la télévision au maximum.

- Comme tu es mignonne, un véritable petit ange. Comme si la vie était rose. Tu dois aller dans ces jeux afin de nous prouver ta valeur.

- Mais maman dit que je ne suis pas obligée…

A ces mots doucement murmurés, son père entre dans une colère noire et balance son verre sur Glimmer. Ce dernier se brise sur sa tête et elle sent des morceaux tranchants s'enfoncer dans sa tendre peau. Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes et bientôt, ses joues sont ruisselantes. Sa mère entre dans la pièce, attirée par le bruit. Elle pousse un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état de sa fille et se précipite pour l'aider. Cependant, son mari s'interpose et lui ordonne de retourner cuisiner comme une gentille épouse. Glimmer tend la main vers sa mère, mais cette dernière repart sans lui accorder un seul regard de sympathie.

* * *

Glimmer a maintenant six ans. Ses coupures ont entièrement disparu mais pas sa profonde peine quand elle a vu sa mère ne rien faire pour l'aider. Elle sait que ce n'est pas sa faute mais elle n'arrive pas à ne pas lui en vouloir. Son père la tient fermement par la main, empêchant toute tentative de fuite de sa part. Oui, elle veut s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Car aujourd'hui, elle va commencer l'entrainement intensif qui la prépare pour les terribles jeux de la faim. Il la traine presque jusqu'au grand bâtiment, ne se souciant pas de ses stridentes protestations.

Il la pousse dans une salle obscure, sans la moindre source de lumière, avant de refermer la porte à clef. Elle a peur du noir depuis toujours, elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler violemment. Alors arrive le premier coup, venu de nulle part. Le poing clos rentre en collision avec sa joue, la faisant hurler de douleur.

- Silence, ordonne une voix menaçante. Il t'est interdit de pleurer, d'avoir peur ou même de remuer. Tu dois rester immobile jusqu'à que je te donne la permission de bouger. Ne t'avises pas de montrer tes faiblesses, le centre n'est pas fait pour les mauviettes.

Alors Glimmer reste figée aussi longtemps que possible. Mais il est difficile pour une petite fille de ne pas céder à la panique quand elle ne voit rien. Elle finit par bouger, et aussitôt un coup de pied la frappe à l'estomac. Elle glapit. La torture dure des heures, lui semblant des siècles. Elle a reçu tellement de coups qu'elle n'arrive plus à tenir debout. Elle s'effondre sur le sol dur et se fait frapper immédiatement. Elle se fait rouer de coups, qu'elle arrête de compter au bout d'un moment. Elle ferme les yeux.

* * *

Glimmer a à présent huit ans. Voilà deux ans qu'elle est forcée de travailler chaque jour pendant des heures. Elle passe par tout les tests et subit comme les autres enfants, un conditionnement forcé. Mais elle refuse d'y croire, elle se raccroche à une époque heureuse où sa mère lui chantait de jolies chansons et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle ne l'a pas revue depuis deux ans, c'est uniquement son père qui vient lui rendre visite une fois par mois. Glimmer le craint toujours autant, elle se cache quand on lui annonce qu'il va passer la trouver.

* * *

Glimmer s'entraine dur, tentant vainement de ne pas succomber au conditionnement. Mais il est dur de résister. Elle s'accroche à ses souvenirs, elle ne veut pas oublier qui elle était avant d'être forcée à rejoindre ce terrible centre.

Son père vient la trouver, en avance de trois jours. Il lui annonce d'une voix atone que sa mère est décédée. Officiellement, elle est tombée et sa tête a heurté le sol. Elle a fait une commotion cérébrale et il n'a pas réussi à la sauver. Pourtant, elle sait, elle devine l'atroce vérité. Son père a tué sa génitrice dans un accès de rage et de colère. Il l'a battue, faisant gicler son sang comme dans les jeux.

Ce soir-là, elle pleure. Et elle se promet de devenir la meilleure pour, un jour, tuer son père.

* * *

Glimmer est âgée de onze ans. C'est une solitaire, s'entrainant durant des heures sans ouvrir la bouche ni se plaindre. Les autres enfants se sont liés d'amitié, pourtant elle demeure seule. Elle ne sait si c'est parce qu'elle est horriblement belle pour son âge ou si c'est son père qui les a menacé de les tuer s'ils lui adressent la parole. Son père pense qu'avoir des amis ne sert à rien, si ce n'est à vous attendrir. Malgré la haine qu'elle ressent à son égard, elle l'écoute encore.

- Salut!

Cette voix la tire de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle regarde la personne l'ayant saluée. C'est un garçon de son âge, avec un franc sourire sur ses lèvres. Glimmer ne veut pas de sa pitié alors elle lui tourne le dos. Il éclate de rire avant de se camper à côté d'elle.

- C'est dommage qu'une telle beauté reste toujours seule. Tu veux pas être protégée, poupée?

En deux mouvements, elle est assise sur lui alors qu'il se tord de douleur sur le sol, heureuse de lui faire regretter ses paroles. Ses poignets sont solidement maintenus, l'empêchant de la frapper. Il esquive une mimique de surprise alors qu'elle sourit, d'un sourire sans joie, d'un sourire de ceux qui ont déjà tout perdu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée comme tu peux le constater, martèle-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus fort sur son torse. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais "Poupée". Les poupées sont fragiles, moi pas. Je pourrais te tuer si je le voulais!

Elle se relève, le laissant étendu par terre. Puis, prise d'une soudaine impulsion elle lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prend, surpris, mais abordant toujours un rayonnant sourire. Dès qu'il est debout, il la prend dans ses bras. Etonnée, elle le laisse faire avant de s'arracher à son étreinte.

- Moi c'est Marvel, lui déclare-t-il sans s'offusquer de son comportement.

- Glimmer, marmonne la jeune fille en se demandant pourquoi il lui a fait un câlin.

- Tu avais besoin d'affection, répond-il, semblant lire dans ses pensées. Je le voyais. Et sache que je n'ai pas peur de ton père.

Il part sans se retourner, ses mains se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Ce jour-là, Glimmer s'est fait un ami.

* * *

Glimmer a treize ans et elle a peur. Son père la menace de demander que son nom soit tiré au sort l'année prochaine. Elle a beau s'entrainer depuis des années, elle n'a pas l'âme d'une tueuse. Marvel la retrouve finalement cachée au fond d'un grand placard. Il y entre mais ne prononce pas une parole, se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer comme une petite enfant. Il l'appelle poupée, un surnom qui est resté depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Alors elle craque. Elle laisse cours à ses larmes et se confie à Marvel. Elle lui raconte tout, sans oublier le moindre détail si ce n'est sa promesse de tuer son père. Quand elle a finit, elle se sent vide et heureuse. Elle sourit enfin, un vrai sourire. Un sourire de ceux qui préparent leur revanche et qui voient approcher l'heure de la délivrance et de la paix.

* * *

La jeune fille a quinze ans et se sent invincible. Voilà des années qu'elle s'entraine afin de tuer son père. Aujourd'hui, elle est prête. Elle quitte le centre d'entrainement et se rend chez elle. Son père est dans sa chambre, endormi. Elle ne peut empêcher une larme de couler doucement sur sa joue en contemplant cette personne n'ayant jamais éprouvé une once d'amour pour elle. La larme glisse, avant d'atterrir sur le bras de son père. Il se réveille et l'attrape avant de rouler par terre avec elle. Et elle sombre.

Elle reprend conscience que bien plus tard. Elle est étendue sur le sol, entourée d'une mare de sang. Elle frémit alors que les souvenirs lui reviennent. Son père n'est pas mort, il était bien trop fort. Comment a-t-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle, maigre fille de quinze années, puisse remporter une victoire sur un des plus cruels gagnants des Jeux de la Faim? Il lui a fait payer sa naïveté. La jeune fille éclate en sanglots, elle a échoué. La vengeance était son but, son trophée.

Il se tient devant elle, un sourire sadique éclairant son visage, le rendant plus sinistre encore. Elle recule autant qu'elle peut jusqu'à se retrouver coincée contre le lit. Il la soulève avant de la jeter violemment sur les couvertures. Il la tient d'une poigne de fer et lui tire brusquement les cheveux alors qu'elle refuse d'articuler un seul son, refusant de lui montrer sa détresse.

- Ma chère fille, tu me déçois énormément, ricane-t-il en la débarrassant de sa veste. Moi qui croyait que le centre d'entrainement te durcirai un peu, je m'aperçois que je me suis lourdement trompé. Es-tu donc si innocente, si candide? Tu mérites d'être sévèrement punie…

Elle s'interroge, rien ne peut être pire que les multiples coups qu'elle a déjà reçu. Alors elle lui tient tête en lui crachant du sang au visage alors qu'il se penche sur elle, salivant d'avance de la voir se tordre de douleur. Parce qu'il est fou: les Jeux tuent l'humanité pour ne laisser que la bête détruite.

- Tu ne peux plus me blesser, papa, murmure-t-elle en mettant dans ces quelques mots toute l'amertume qu'elle retient depuis des années. Tu m'as déjà pris tout ce qui m'était cher, ajoute-t-elle en pensant à sa mère.

- Tu crois?

Et c'est seulement en le voyant défaire la ceinture de son pantalon qu'elle comprend. Elle tente vainement de s'enfuir, allant même jusqu'à le supplier de ne pas faire cela. Il reste sourd à ses suppliques et ce jour-là qui s'annonçait pourtant si glorieux devient celui de la perte de son innocence.

* * *

Glimmer a seize ans et craint pour sa vie. C'est le jour de la Moisson et elle sait quel sera le nom tiré cette année: le sien. Son père a si souvent abusé d'elle qu'elle est presque contente de partir dans l'arène. Quand son nom est appelé, elle plaque un faux sourire sur son visage et s'approche de l'estrade d'un pas dansant. Le cauchemar sera bientôt terminé. Son sourire vacille quelque peu en entendant le nom de Marvel, cependant elle demeure forte, ne montrant pas une once d'émotion.

- Désolé, lui murmure-t-il alors qu'elle lui sert la main.

Il ne conserve sa moue boudeuse qu'un instant, aussitôt remplacée par un sourire éblouissant destiné à leurs futurs sponsors. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit être désolée pour lui, après tout, il a encore une chance de sortir vivant. Alors qu'elle a fait son choix depuis longtemps. Elle ne veut pas devenir comme son père, si violent et cruel qu'il en oublie d'être humain. Cependant, elle garde espoir. Elle parviendra peut-être à sortir de l'arène sans tuer. Alors elle fera tout en son pouvoir pour fermer le centre d'entrainement et oublier, surtout oublier.

* * *

La blonde est dans la voiture, accompagnée de leur mentor qui n'est autre que son père. Elle tremble alors que sa cuisse effleure la sienne, involontairement bien sûr. Il leur explique que pour gagner, il faut jouer la comédie, il faut se faire aimer par le public et se faire craindre. Glimmer sera une allumeuse, Marvel une machine à tuer. Ils adossent leurs rôles sans broncher.

La jeune fille joue son rôle du mieux qu'elle peut, envoyant des baisers dès qu'elle pose le pied hors de la voiture. Elle va jusqu'à s'approcher des barrières de sécurité qui retiennent ceux qui scandent son nom, en attraper un avec une étrange cravate et à l'embrasser avant de le repousser et d'adresser un sourire enchanteur aux caméras.

Marvel semble vaguement énervé, elle l'ignore. Ils ne sont même pas censés être amis. Pendant les jeux, seules les alliances ont leur place. Elle veut sortir de l'arène, et pour cela, elle doit faire que les gens l'aime. Alors elle joue.

* * *

Glimmer sort de la chambre de son père le plus discrètement possible, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue. Malgré le fait que sa mort soit proche, son père ne s'est pas montré plus indulgent. Elle ressent encore les coups s'abattre sur elle, plus douloureux que d'habitude, comme s'il était effrayé de perdre son jouet. Elle se glisse dans sa chambre, se trouvant de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle sursaute en voyant Marvel, assis sur son lit. Il n'esquive pas le moindre mouvement alors qu'elle referme la porte.

- Depuis combien de temps?

Sa question claque dans l'air alors que la blonde contemple ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, n'osant affronter son regard accusateur. Il soupire en caressant d'un geste lent le coussin en soie qu'il tient à la main. Elle lève finalement la tête, à temps pour le voir déchirer le coussin en deux morceaux nets. La jeune femme l'observe, ne sachant quelle conduite adopter. Elle le connait depuis longtemps et peut sentir sa colère. Marvel tapote alors le lit et elle esquive un mouvement de recul involontaire.

- Non, s'écrie-t-elle.

Il ouvre la bouche, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il tente de comprendre avant de se rendre compte de ce que pouvait signifier son geste pour elle. Un air peiné apparait sur son visage alors qu'il se ratatine, accusant le coup.

- Comment tu peux croire que moi, ton ami, je te ferais des choses pareilles. Glimmer, je veux juste parler.

Mais l'air lui manque, et elle reste figée, son corps refusant de bouger. Il descend du lit et la rejoint. Lui prend doucement la main et lui bredouille des paroles apaisantes. Elle reprend le contrôle et se laisse tomber sur son lit moelleux. Il s'assied à l'opposé, regardant

- Je… marmonne-t-elle horriblement gênée que son ami découvre tout. Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Glimmer! Cet homme est un monstre pour avoir oser te faire subir ces horreurs. Il ne devrait pas faire cela, tu es sa fille.

- Non.

Glimmer sourit sans joie avant de s'expliquer:

- Ma mère est tombée enceinte alors qu'il était dans l'arène, elle est tombée enceinte de son meilleur ami. Mon père ne lui a jamais pardonné, il m'a avoué la vérité ce soir. Il sait que je vais mourir dans quelques jours de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume. Ce n'est même pas de l'inceste.

- Ne dis pas ça! Regarde-moi, poupée. Tu vas gagner ces jeux et tu vas rentrer en vainqueur à la maison. Ton père ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. Promets-le moi.

- Si je rentre, balbutie-t-elle, hésitante. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer, toi.

- Personne ne m'attend chez moi.

Elle l'ignorait. Elle a toujours cru que Marvel était heureux et entouré d'amis. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait qu'elle et qu'elle n'avait que lui. Malheureusement, un seul retournerait vivant à la maison. Parce qu'elle a de la peine pour lui ou peut-être pour effacer cette terrible soirée, elle l'embrasse. Il reste immobile quelques instants avant de lui rendre son baiser.

Marvel ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, conscient de jouer avec Glimmer. Pourtant il l'embrasse, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne peut effacer de son esprit la trahison qu'il commet. Mais dans quelques heures commencent les Jeux de la Faim et il a comprit que son amie ne veut pas en revenir. Il préfère s'en faire une alliée qu'une ennemie.

- Dors maintenant, poupée. Je veille sur toi, lui murmure-t-il.

Et alors qu'elle sombre dans le sommeil, elle entend Marvel lui fredonner une berceuse.

* * *

Glimmer court comme elle n'a jamais couru, elle s'empare d'une arme et l'abat sans la moindre hésitation sur la tête de la tribut féminine du district sept. Elle tue, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Parce que c'est comme cela que sont censées se comporter les carrières. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Quand le bain de sang a cessé, elle rejoint la meute des carrières. Elle ne voulait s'allier avec personne d'autre que Marvel, mais ce dernier a argumenté que cela augmenterait leurs chances de survie. Cato lui sourit méchamment alors que Clove essuie son couteau taché de sang sur sa veste. Elle sait ce qui lui reste à faire pour rester en vie. Elle embrasse Cato jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle l'embrasse parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix. Parce qu'elle veut vivre.

Ils jouent tous un rôle, se dissimulant derrière une fausse identité afin d'amadouer les sponsors, ils se forgent un masque invicible. Alors même si elle est faible et a peur: elle joue. Encore.

* * *

La blonde est allongée contre cet arbre de malheur l'empêchant de tuer la fille du feu. Elle peste, rage, comme tout les autres, même si elle est plutôt contente de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Ses pieds sont extrêmement douloureux et la tête lui tourne. Ce matin, elle a vomit son petit déjeuner et n'a rien réussi à avaler de la journée. Marvel s'inquiète pour elle, elle le sent.

- Glimmer, tu viens cherche du bois avec moi? lui demande-t-il un peu plus tard.

Elle l'accompagne et alors, il lui chuchote à l'oreille la cause de ses nausées et vomissements. Quand elle comprend, elle se jure de mourir. Il l'embrasse sur la joue avant de rejoindre le camp. Elle reste seule un moment, tentant de dissimuler ses larmes à la caméra.

* * *

Glimmer entend un bourdonnement, elle tourne la tête, tentant d'en trouver la source. Ne voyant rien, elle ferme les yeux. Puis elle sent quelque chose leurs tomber dessus. Quand elle trouve enfin la force de se relever, elle est aussitôt attaquée. Marvel tente de l'aider mais elle le pousse à s'enfuir. Elle se laisse tomber dans la boue, indifférente à la vie qui s'écoule d'elle. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut être sauvée. Pas de ces guêpes tueuses, mais de la meurtrière qui sommeille en elle, celle que son père a forgée à force de coups et d'humiliations. Elle sait que si elle continue à jouer, elle finira par perdre son humanité, son dernier rempart avant la folie.

La blonde voit des énormes papillons violets lui tourner autour, après s'est son père qui la regarde en ricanant méchamment. Et soudainement, plus rien. Elle sent juste une main caresser ses longs cheveux et entend une voix lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille quelques mots.

- On se retrouvera un jour, poupée. Je ne t'aime pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime, sache cependant que jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Il la berce dans ses bras, s'autorisant une pensée pour Melissa qui lui a avoué son amour avant de partir **(1)**. Il espère qu'elle comprend son attitude. Elle sait bien que la blonde n'est qu'une amie pour lui.

Glimmer lâche peu à peu prise et accueille la mort les deux bras ouverts et un sourire franc sur ses lèvres roses. Elle va enfin revoir sa mère. Là où elle va, elle sera heureuse, Glimmer en est certaine.

* * *

Pardon pour cette fin un peu bêta, je ne savais pas tellement comment terminer cette histoire. J'aimerai votre avis, sincère de préférence XD alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, les chéris :D

**(1) **Je compte faire une histoire parlant justement de cette chère Melissa, si chère à notre petit Marvel. Melissa sera un personnage de ma création, sortie de mon esprit. J'ai déjà les premières lignes et l'histoire générale donc se sera une des prochaines histoires publiées.

Je tiens à dire que je tente au maximum de respecter l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins, j'essaie également de nouer un peu mes OS ensembles. Donc la plupart du temps, mes histoires parlent d'événements qui sont arrivées aux personnages avant, pendant ou même qui pourraient leur arriver après la trilogie.

Encore merci aux gens me lisant et à bientôt pour la prochaine histoire :D


	3. Chacun son tour

Bonjouuur les cocos :D _(Attention, risque de spoiler pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu la Révolte! Vous êtes prévenus)_ M'ennuyant profondément en ce triste dimanche, je vous ai concocté un petit OS sur Alma Coin, cette femme semblant sans coeur et insensible mourant tragiquement à la fin de la Révolte. J'ai donc décidé de vous exposer mes raisons sur sa cruauté et sa fourberie pour devenir présidente de Panem. Je rajouterai que je la déteste profondément pour avoir causer la mort de Prim, si innocente. J'ai néanmoins laissé ma rancoeur de côté et tenté, une fois de plus, de rendre son personnage plus humain.

**Réponse aux reviewers anonymes**

**Ophlie**** :** Merci de commenter et permet-moi de te dire, ma chèèèèèèère ;) , que je trouve ton pseudo pour le moins particulier. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que les précédents.

**Julie M**** :** Pas grand chose à te dire, en fait XD. Contente que mes OS te plaisent. En effet, j'ai particulièrement détesté les passages de mon OS où cette pauvre Glimmer est conditionnée.

**Maryn**** :** En effet, j'aime montrer des côtés inconnus des personnages de Hunger Games. Moi aussi, au début, je détestai Glimmer, Clove et Cato, cependant, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et me suis dit qu'ils devaient avoir leurs raisons d'agir comme ils l'ont fait en tuant des innocents, après tout, ils avaient pas le choix.

Je profite de cette note de début de chapitre pour vous redire à quel point je suis contente de dévoiler mes écrits, cela m'aide à m'améliorer. Merci de me laisser une review, ça prend deux minutes de votre vie et ça me remplit de joie, alors n'hésitez-pas :D Merci également à ceux qui me suivent ou qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris, cela me fait énormément plaisir. **Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chacun son tour**

**A**lma Coin était sur son lit, regardant les allées et venues depuis sa porte entrouverte, paisiblement. Alors que des personnes s'agitaient telles des fourmis dans les couloirs, elle réfléchissait. Réfléchir était sans doute un bien faible mot pour nommer les millions de pensées tentant de se faire entendre dans son cerveau. Elle cherchait une solution, une issue.

**U**nissant ses mains, elle serra un peu plus fort le rebord du lit, à s'en faire blanchir les mains. Que donnerait-elle pour enfin gouverner Panem. Elle veut les voir se jeter à genoux devant elle, les entendre la supplier de les pardonner d'avoir assister à la mort d'enfants innocents. Elle veut les voir souffrir, se tordre de douleur devant elle alors qu'elle savourera son triomphe. Mais pour que son rêve ait une chance de se réaliser un jour, elle devait se débarrasser du geai moqueur.

**K**atniss Everdeen. Cette jeune femme l'empêchant d'accéder au pouvoir absolu. Tout le monde ne semble voir qu'elle, alors qu'elle n'est qu'une petite rebelle ayant réchappé de l'arène en ne laissant le choix à personne. Evidemment qu'elle les aide énormément. Mais, sincèrement, qu'à-t-elle fait de bien? Absolument rien, elle avait détruit la vie de centaines de personnes, bombardées dans son district. Cette fille n'amenait que de lourds désagréments. Dés qu'elle ne leur serrait plus d'aucune utilité, elle devrait être écartée du pouvoir.

**E**lle en salivait d'avance: d'imaginer les nobles du Capitole se plier à ses milles et un désirs. Elle veut qu'ils ressentent la perte, la douleur, l'amertume, l'impuissance, le chagrin. Ces émotions leur sont étrangères, leur vie n'est remplie que de futilité. Ils n'ont jamais vu un de leurs proches se faire massacrer dans une arène; ils se sont contentés d'acclamer cette erreur de la nature dont peu sont ressorti vivants. Ils doivent payer!

**T**out la ramène éternellement à elle: la fille du feu. Alors elle ignore la peine qui tente de remonter à la surface après tant d'années et tente de se concentrer sur cette indigne survivante. Cependant, les souvenirs vous submergent toujours, même quand vous tentez désespérément de les oublier à jamais.

**A**lma revoyait son frère, un adorable petit garçon de treize ans, courir vers elle en souriant. C'était sa lumière, sa force. C'était pour lui qu'elle se levait à l'aurore et travaillait jusqu'à en s'évanouir d'épuisement. C'était pour lui qu'elle tremblait le jour de la moisson, pas pour elle. C'était pour lui qu'elle priait chaque soir. Il était sa lumière. Et lui avait été enlevé par ces monstres, le jour de la moisson. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait refusé de manger afin d'économiser un peu d'argent à envoyer afin de lui faire parvenir une maigre couverture. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait porté le deuil pendant des mois. Et c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était engagée dans la rébellion en s'enfuyant de son district et en gagnant le treize.

**J**amais elle n'abandonnera! Toutes ses morts inutiles méritent vengeance. Se sera seulement quand le Capitole comprendra enfin qu'elle s'arrêtera. Elle a un vicieux plan, ne demandant plus qu'à être appliqué. Cependant, pour cela, elle doit remporter la guerre et éliminer tous les obstacles sur sa route. Elle sourit, lissant d'une main ses magnifiques cheveux gris.

**C**ommence alors une intense réflexion, alors que les lumières s'éteignent une à une dans le couloir. Elle se torture l'esprit, cherchant une solution. Il lui faut absolument un plan, elle ne peut se permettre de se faire un seul faux pas, se serait l'erreur fatale. Elle ne veut pas qu'une stupide fillette lui gâche son chemin vers la gloire. Elle doit être prête.

**A**lors qu'elle retourne encore le problème dans sa tête, une idée machiavélique lui apparait soudainement. Un sourire sans joie s'étend sur ses lèvres pendant que le plan fait son chemin petit à petit. Un sourire amer sortit droit du passé à l'époque où elle possédait encore une famille. Sa mère lui a toujours répété qu'on devait apprendre de ses erreurs et apprendre à composer l'avenir en se servant du passé. Elle tient son plan.

**E**lle ne peut empêcher un éclat de rire de sortir de sa bouche, en pensant néanmoins qu'elle ressemble un peu trop aux méchants dans les films d'autrefois. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, se dit-elle en caressant les plis de son uniforme, elle veut le bien de tout le monde. Mais elle mérite une revanche, sa revanche. Voilà des années qu'elle rêve de cet instant béni où le Capitole comprendra enfin ce qui fût son quotidien durant les dix-huit premières années de sa longue vie. Revanche, vengeance, peut lui importe le nom qu'on donne à ce sentiment qui la compresse éternellement. Alma Coin est prête à les faire se tordre de douleur alors qu'ils contempleront leurs enfants mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

**Ils lui ont tout pris, maintenant leur tour est arrivé.**

* * *

**En fait, j'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à ma note de début de chapitre. J'espère que cela vous a plu. :D**

J'ai vu sur une fiction qu'on pouvait voir le nombre de vues de notre histoire, quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de me dire si cette information est vraie et si c'est le cas, où peut-on le voir? :D

Une review prend deux minutes et permet à l'auteur(e) partageant son histoire de savoir si cela plait aux lecteurs ou non. Cela lui permet également de s'améliorer afin de fournir des écrits de meilleur qualité. Pensez à cela avant de quitter une histoire sans un compliment ou un reproche pour l'auteur. Bonne soirée les gens :)


	4. La souffrance d'un vainqueur

Bonsoooir :D En ce 24 décembre, je suis d'humeur bien triste. Refusant de laisser ma peine entraver mes projets d'écrire un OS pour Noël, je me suis jetée sur mon ordinateur en voulant faire un truc heureux, joyeux, et tout. Ce qui devait être une jolie histoire s'est transformée en immonde souffrance, triste douleur. Je vous promet que je voulais vraiment pas écrire cela, mais c'est sortit tout seul. Vous voilà prévenus, chers lecteurs, si vous êtes à la recherche d'un OS avec des poneys roses et des nuages violets, quittez cette page! Je précise également que cet OS m'a profondément plongée dans la tristesse, (ouioui, j'ai la larme facile, je sais XD) donc, ne sombrez pas avec moi, par pitié. Déjà que je me sens coupable de publier cela la veille de Noël.

Réponse aux gentilles reviews anonymes :

**Lillynnette**** : **Ravie que le premier OS t'ai plu. J'espère que tu repasseras par là et verra mon petit message :D

**Orphlie**** : **Pourquoi tout le monde me fait des compliments sur la qualité? XD Intéressant ton histoire sur ton pseudo

Merci à tous les autres auxquels j'ai répondu en PM (enfin, je crois) et flemme de faire un long texte, bonne lecture les amoûuurs ;)

* * *

**La souffrance d'un vainqueur**

Il regardait la foule amassée à ses pieds, l'applaudissant mollement. Elle était forcée par les pacificateurs les encadrant. Alors qu'ils étaient sensés être heureux de voir un de leur tributs de leur minable district sortir vivant de l'arène; ils ne semblaient ressentir que de l'amertume et de la douleur. Il les comprenait après tout: jamais il n'oublierait le regard suppliant des tributs qu'il avait achevé en faisant semblant de ne rien ressentir.

Il se sentit poussé vers la population. Cette dernière se serrait autour de lui, comme si elle voulait l'étrangler, l'étouffer. Il se fraya un passage à coup de coudes, abordant un grand sourire vainqueur. Comme s'il n'était pas entré dans le jeu du Capitole, comme s'il n'avait pas tué des enfants innocents. Il se demandait comment il pourrait encore se contempler dans un miroir après les horreurs dont il s'était rendu coupable. Il poussait, refusant à chaque pas de penser à la proximité des personnes autour de lui. Comme un étau se refermant peu à peu pour terminer par le laisser sans vie sur le sol en terre.

Il sortit finalement de la cohue, s'enfuit loin de cette atroce agitation. Il ignorait où il se dirigeait, il voulait juste laisser derrière lui la folie des Jeux. Cependant, il lui semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore terminés. Il trébucha lourdement et s'écrasa par terre. Il entendit sa cheville se tordre violemment, lui arrachant un grognement de souffrance. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de voir une main s'incruster dans son champ de vision et le remettre sur ses pieds sans ménagement.

Il allait balbutier un mot de remerciement, mais s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte de l'identité de la personne en face de lui. Ses misérables mots lui restèrent plantés dans la gorge alors qu'il contemplait le sosie du tribut féminin de cette année. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, malgré les trois ans les séparant. Il tenta de s'échapper une fois de plus, elle lui attrapa violemment le bras en lui lançant des regards d'une noirceur sans égal.

- Christine, parvient-il à balbutier.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de le baffer. Ses yeux exprimaient une indignation sans limite et étincelaient d'une lueur mauvaise.

- Je ne suis pas Christine, martela-t-elle sans le lâcher. Ma sœur est morte par ta lâcheté. Alors, Erick, permets-moi de te rappeler quelque chose.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée…

- Oh que oui! s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais encore pour te regarder dans une glace, sale connard sans scrupule! Tu as assassiner ma sœur, mon unique sœur sans manifester le moindre sentiment. Elle avait un fiancé, elle avait des amis! Tu as pensé à Raoul, à moi, avant de commettre ton crime? Ou tu as seulement savouré la douleur que tu allais engendrer?

Il restait planté devant elle, presque indifférent à ses paroles, alors que ses souvenirs de ces jeux revenaient le hanter. Il revoyait encore la fragile Christine, avec sa délicieuse voix de cantatrice, allongée dans une mare de sang, le suppliant de ses yeux noisettes. Sa main saisissait le couteau et lui ôtait la vie. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier l'horreur sans nom, et se décida à lui répondre:

- Je suis désolé

Ses mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, semblable au faible vent soulevant à peine les feuilles. Ils sonnaient faux, il sonnait faux. Ils étaient vides de sens, prononcé par cette fragile marionnette qu'il était devenu, manœuvré par le Capitole. Il avait toujours cru que personne ne pourrait plus le briser après la mort de ses parents et sa défiguration dans l'incendie qui leurs avait coûté la vie. Et voilà qu'il n'était qu'une enveloppe vide, pleurant silencieusement celle qui en quelques semaines avait su se rendre chère à son cœur.

- Je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner, riposta-t-elle sans manifester une once d'émotion autre que la colère l'habitant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu ta famille que tu peux te permettre de…

Elle arrêta brusquement de parler, encore sous le choc des mots qui lui avaient échappés. Elle prit alors la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre avant de tenter de s'excuser pitoyablement.

Quelle ironie! Il y a quelques minutes à peine, c'était lui qui la suppliait presque de lui pardonner. Malgré son air sincèrement peiné, Erick se sentait mal. Ses mots étaient des lames tranchantes s'enfonçant une à une dans son corps, sans éprouver de la compassion. Qui devait-il blâmer après tout? Le Capitole qui les enfermaient dans une spirale destructrice , la jeune femme pleurant sa petite sœur, ou tout simplement lui qui avait accepté de jouer le jeu pour revenir vivant? Il ne méritait pas d'être sortit vivant de cette arène alors que Christine oui.

Il tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui la sœur de celle qui hanterait ses cauchemars jusqu'à qu'il mette fin à sa pauvre et fade existence. Raoul, le fiancé de Christine, méritait de vivre heureux avec elle. Il aurait pu la sauver, avant de se donner la mort, néanmoins, il avait préféré la voie de la facilité, privant ainsi Christine d'une famille aimante.

Il atteint la maison dans le quartier des vainqueurs qui lui avait été attribuée, poussa la porte et réprima un cri de rage en contemplant le luxe s'offrant à lui. Partout, on ne voyait que des centaines de babioles inutiles, purement décorative. Aucuns objets personnels, juste des choses venant du Capitole, comme pour lui rappeler une fois de plus que les Jeux n'étaient pas terminés. Il attrapa la première chose lui passant sous la main et la balança à travers la pièce. Un sentiment de liberté l'envahit, il saisit un stupide valse et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il ne sût combien de temps il continua le même manège, emporté dans une spirale.

- Erick, hurla une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe. Arrête!

Non, il secoua la tête. Il reconnaissait la voix de Christine, cependant, elle semblait plus mûre, plus veloutée, que son aimée. Il lâcha les débris de verre qu'il serrait et laissa les larmes qu'il retenait s'écouler librement sur ses joues.

- Erick, écoute-moi. Je suis désolée. Même si ces mots paraissaient vides de sens, je les pense sincèrement. J'ai vu dans tes yeux que je n'étais pas l'unique personne à avoir perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais.

La voix s'approchait de lui, silencieuse tel un fantôme. Il ne faisait aucun geste pour se retourner, lui montrant délibérément son dos et non les gouttes dégringolant sur son visage. Il reconnaissait la justesse de ses paroles. Christine semblait être dans la pièce alors qu'il esquivait un microscopique sourire en relevant la tête. Il prononça enfin le nom de la personne s'étant portée à son secours :

- Rose

Ce prénom fut comme un baume sur son cœur, un soin protecteur pour son âme. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il avait aimée, qu'elle était différente. Pourtant, il se raccrochait encore à l'image heureuse de Christine.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'à deux, ils arriveraient à diminuer la douleur de la perte. Certes, pas à l'oublier. Il ne serait jamais prêt pour cela, il préférait souffrir éternellement plutôt que de ne pas se souvenir de cette femme si candide, si innocente. Ensembles, ils continueraient leur chemin, avançant peu à peu, tentant de continuer à vivre. Et alors qu'il regardait enfin Rose comme une humaine et pas comme une copie de son unique amour, il comprit qu'il y aurait peut-être un avenir heureux pour eux. Christine était le passé, mais Rose était son futur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que vous êtes pas morts de déprime en chemin. **Joyeux Noël et bonne année 2013!** (la fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu... Quelle surprise XD) C'était sensé faire un petit clin d'oeil au Fantôme de l'Opéra de Gaston Leroux, j'ose espérer que certaines personnes l'ont remarqué (même si le prénom de Rose n'apparait pas dans ce splendide bouquin)

Les personnages sont tirés de mon inspiration. Le décor (si on peut le dire ainsi) est l'oeuvre de Suzanne Collins. Et non, ces personnages n'ont jamais été mentionnés dans Hunger Games

Je vais pas encore vous faire mon speetch sur les reviews, je pense que vous le connaissez. C'EST NOËL. La gentillesse, vous connaissez? ;) Bonne fêtes les gens :D


	5. Renaissance

Bonjouuur :D Je vous livre aujourd'hui un OS que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis bien longtemps, un OS musical. Je ne m'étais jamais prêtée à ce genre de récit avant et je vous avoue ne pas en être satisfaite. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira. :) La musique est Untitled de Simple Plan, un groupe que j'affectionne énormément.

Je profite de la note de début de page pour passer un merci particulier à Miss de Lune qui malgré son arrivée tradive à commenter chacun de mes écrits, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Kayla7**** :** Merci pour les compliments, et bienvenue à toi :D J'ai écrit un début d'OS sur Cato & Clove, il y a très longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé l'inspiration pour le continuer. L'inspiration reviendra peut-être un jour ^^ Bonnes fêtes en retard!

**Orphlie** : Je confirme, c'est triste. Tu as lu le Fantôme de l'Opéra, Alléluia, je me sens moins seule d'un coup XD

Et, et, j'allais oublier: Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2013 remplie de bonheur et d'amour. Que vos voeux se réalisent et... puisse le sort vous être favorable (ouioui, c'était easy ça, je sais)

* * *

**Renaissance**

Il ouvre les yeux, tentant désespérément de se souvenir. Un simple souvenir. Mais même cela lui est interdit. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit, il entend des personnes discuter de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un simple objet sans le moindre intérêt. Il ne sait pas où il est, il ne se rappelle de rien. Il est perdu. Quelque chose s'est produit, mais quoi?

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Une douleur atroce le submerge, telle une vague de son district. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, alors que les souvenirs lui reviennent. Il perçoit des cris, déchirant la nuit sombre. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Est-ce des brides du passé ou le sombre présent? Il se mélange. Ne lui reste le souvenir que d'une petite fille courant vers lui en souriant et le serrant dans ses bras. Qu'à-t-il fait pour que les gens le regardent, du respect au fond de leurs yeux alors qu'ils s'agitent autour de lui. Qu'à-t-il fait pour être soigné par des gens du Capitole?

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

Et alors, il se souvient. L'arène et son arme maculée de sang alors qu'il s'effondre en pleurant sur le sol meuble. Comment a-t-il pu volontairement choisir d'aller dans ce massacre, en pleine connaissance de cause? Il se croyait invincible, cependant la beauté ne le protège pas des horreurs qu'il a commises. Le voile noir, semblable à la nuit, qui retenait ses souvenirs, tombe. Il n'ignore rien, se replongeant dedans, comme pour se torturer encore plus. Il se revoit transpercer une poitrine, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil à une caméra. Comme si cela lui plaisait de tuer. Comme s'il rêvait de massacrer d'innocents enfants à peine sortis de l'adolescence.

_How could this happen to me ?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me ?_

Il voudrait hurler sa souffrance, sa peine au monde entier mais aucun son n'accepte de sortir de sa bouche. Il aimerait seulement oublier, pouvoir retrouver le jour de la moisson et ne pas se porter volontaire pour l'abattoir. Juste retourner en arrière, remonter le temps et profiter de sa vie si paisible, avec ses maigres amis si précieux.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

Il a l'impression d'être sur le point de tomber alors qu'un vieil homme entre dans la pièce. Aussitôt, les étranges personnes s'affairant autour de lui disparaissent, comme si elles n'avaient été qu'un rêve. L'homme sourit, perfidement. Il s'approche de lui, et alors une odeur de sang et de rose parvient à son nez. L'homme lui murmure des mots, des assemblages de lettres qu'il ne comprend pas. Le dernier son sonne comme une promesse, une revanche. Mais il ne saisit pas, seule une phrase reste ancrée dans son esprit : " Vous avez un beau potentiel, si vous voulez que votre famille vive, vous serez désormais à la solde du Capitole, plus particulièrement à celle des femmes. '' Pourquoi lui? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter cette punition injuste? Fait-il peur à quelqu'un de puissant? Il veut juste oublier.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

Il est piégé, enfermé. Il ne peut refuser, la vie de sa famille en dépend. Peut importe les souffrances qu'il devra endurer pour les protéger. Il fera tout pour qu'ils vivent. La petite fille lui revient, lui coupant le souffle. Elle aussi est menacée. Son rayon de soleil, son amour. Il l'aime. Il ne veut pas qu'elle endure. Alors il sera fort. Pour elle.

_How could this happen to me ?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me ?_

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si sa vie aurait été différente s'il n'avait pas commis cette terrible erreur, une erreur stupide pouvant maintenant coûter la vie aux gens qu'il aimait. Il ne peut pas retourner en arrière, mais il peut empêcher son futur de sombrer. Il était un pantin dans leurs jeux, il sera l'instrument de leur perte. Il sera docile et simple à l'extérieur, mais une montagne de fer à l'intérieur. Ils croient sûrement qu'il est brisé. Ils ignorent que dans le district quatre, les vagues détruisent parfois tout sur leurs passages. On reconstruit, plus grand et plus fort. Ce n'est pas un minable Capitole qui aura sa peau. Il se reconstruira, renaitra de la tempête. Finnick Odair n'est plus celui qu'il était autrefois. Il se battra jusqu'à la mort pour elle, Annie. Son rayon de soleil, celle qui l'accompagne chaque jour. Celle pour qui son cœur vibre depuis tant d'années.

Pour elle, il sera fort. Pour elle, il jouera le jeu de ce misérable Etat les tenant par la peur. Peur glacée les hantant, peur cachée. Pour elle, il les tuera tous s'ils osent toucher à un seul de ses magnifiques cheveux. Car il est Finnick Odair, gagnant des soixante-cinquième Hunger Games.

* * *

Ouioui, le titre peut sembler un peu étrange. Mais il s'était ancré dans ma tête et ne voulait plus me quitter.

Si vous avez lu mes réponses aux reviews anonymes, vous avez remarqué que j'ai parlé de Cato et de Clove. J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur ces deux personnages que je détestai à ma première lecture d'Hunger Games, et que j'ai terminé par apprécier. Selon vous, ils seraient plus exploités dans un cadre sombre ou un cadre romantique? Je penche plus vers le sombre, mais j'ai tendance à basculer du côté obscur, c'est pourquoi je quémande votre avis. En espérant que vous apporterez une réponse à mes interrogations.

J'ai aussi remarqué que mes OS sont plutôt courts, mais ne vous énervez pas pour cela. Je préfère un OS court et travaillé qu'un grand truc fade. Et je m'excuse encore envers les auteurs que je suis sensée lire. (ouioui, tu vas te reconnaitre) Je suis une flemmarde bourrée de travai. Pardon, je vous lirai. C'est promis (même si c'est dans trois ans)

Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis et répondre à mon sondage? C'est la nouvelle année, ne soyez pas radin. Et, pour les personnes sans compte, créez-vous un compte. Cela vous permet de rajouter les histoires que vous aimez dans vos histoires suivies et vous êtes averties chaque fois que l'auteure poste quelque chose. C'est vachement utile. Et n'hésitez pas à partager vos écrits, cela vous permettra de faire voyager des personnes dans votre monde et même de vous améliorer grâce à des critiques constructives. :D

Megan Wells


	6. Dans mes veines

**Bonjour! **Une fois de plus, cette nouvelle a un titre très étrange. Explication? C'est très simple, j'ai écrit cet One-Shot en écoutant en boucle la chanson de Andrew Belle : In my veins. J'aime cette chanson, je la vénère même. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Toujours est-il que je voulais m'excuser pour ma longue absence. En fait, j'ai commencé à écrire sur Cato et Clove mais je n'arrivais à rien. Je tournais en rond sans trouver quelle direction diriger mon histoire. J'ai finalement laissé tomber ce projet et ai relu **Hunger Games.** Je suis tombée sur le passage où Katniss parle à Peeta de notre chère Lavinia (Avox Girl, la Muette) et ai décidé d'écrire sur elle et ses raisons de fuir le Capitole. Donc voiliou. Et, j'ai eu l'immense flemme de répondre personnellement aux gens m'ayant laissé une review. Donc, merci à tous de me suivre et de m'encourager :D

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Dans mes veines**

Elle attrapa négligemment une pomme dans un panier d'argent et la croqua. L'enfant qu'elle était savoura le fruit délicieux en fermant les yeux. Cette pomme était croquante, sublime, rouge à souhait. Une pomme du Capitole. Pareille à des millions d'autres. Ne trouverait-elle jamais un aliment avec un minime défaut?

Au Capitole, rien ni personne n'avait le droit d'être imparfait. Elle avait depuis toute petite appris à se comporter comme une princesse, à saluer convenablement. A se fondre dans la masse des excentricités de ses citoyens. La nourriture sortait de nulle part, préparée par des hordes de cuisiniers traités comme des animaux.

Elle laissa néanmoins échappé un soupire devant la texture exquise de la pomme. Les contes anciens que sa mère lui lisait quand elle était petite parlait d'une femme s'étant laissé tenter par un fruit semblable qu'elle avait mordu avec délectation. Elle en était tombée dans un profond sommeil que seul un prince avait rompu d'un baiser. Cela montrait bien la stupidité de l'ancien monde. Malgré les efforts de ses parents, elle était déjà au courant des trahisons et des empoisonnements qui rythmait la vie de ce monde. Les princes charmants n'existaient pas.

Un bruit de verre brisé rompit son précieux moment de solitude. Elle sursauta.

- Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, la supplia un jeune domestique en essayant de ramasser les morceaux éparpillés. Le plat m'a échappé des mains. Je suis désolé.

Elle toisa le garçonnet qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas plus de huit ans mais paraissait immense comparé à ses six misérables années. Elle trouvait étrange le fait qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle et que pourtant, il la considérait avec crainte. Lavinia n'était encore qu'une enfant après tout, tentant de comprendre le monde cruel qui l'entourait. Alors au lieu de l'injurier et de demander qu'il soit battu, elle se baissa et l'aida. Elle ignorait qu'elle tenait alors ses mains vers les affres de l'amour.

- Je suis Lavinia, déclara-t-elle en empoignant un long tesson tranchant. Et toi?

- Je ne puis converser avec vous, mademoiselle, se contenta de dire le garçon en bombant le torse. Veuillez m'excuser.

Il s'empressa de s'éloigner aussi vite que s'il avait eu une horde de pacificateurs à ses trousses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre sa main mais elle n'attrapa que du vide.

S'engagea alors un espèce de jeu entre eux deux. Il passait son temps à la fuir alors qu'elle recherchait désespérément sa présence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait encore à essayer de lui parler, alors que d'autres enfants du Capitole auraient été ravis de jouer avec elle. Elle les détestait tous par leur futilité. Lui seul l'attirait, la rendait dépendante à sa présence.

* * *

Arriva enfin un jour où il ne pût s'esquiver en la voyant. Il lavait le sol à renfort d'un espèce de produit nettoyant. Il leva la tête, rencontra son regard et baissa aussitôt les yeux, fixant le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde.

Elle ne dit absolument rien. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir au près de lui en affichant une moue boudeuse. Le garçon haussa un sourcil et continua de frotter vigoureusement le plancher à renfort de grands mouvements de bras. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il termina sa tâche en poussant un soupire soulagé. Il attrapa le lourd seau et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les sous-sols de l'immense demeure.

Elle lui courût aussitôt après, le suivant dans d'obscures dédales sans fin. Elle ignorait tout des dessous de sa maison, se contentant de sa chambre avec vue panoramique. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle comprenait enfin que le monde n'était pas que réjouissances. Elle voyait l'envers du décor de sa vie de rêve alors qu'elle le poursuivait.

Elle se flagella de sa stupidité. Était-elle la seule personne dotée d'un peu d'intelligence pour se rendre compte que certains trimaient pour leur si précieux confort? Emportée par ses pensées destructrices, elle manqua une marche et trébucha violemment. Elle battit vainement des bras, tentant désespérément de se rattraper à quelque chose. Alors qu'elle voyait déjà le sol se rapprocher, deux bras la saisirent brusquement.

- Êtes-vous donc inconsciente? s'énerva-t-il violemment en la tenant fermement. Ignorez-vous donc que les escaliers de cette maison sont glissants et dangereux. Ils ne sont pas fait pour les dames de votre rang.

Elle grommela une quelconque réponse en se redressant dignement. Elle maudissait sa propre stupidité qui la rendait ridicule en toutes circonstances. Elle maudissait ce garçon qui l'attirait tant. Elle maudissait la société du Capitole si conformiste et fermée d'esprit, s'infligeant de nombreuses opérations esthétiques afin de se démarquer des autres. Si contradictoire société!

- Je m'excuse d'avoir trébuché, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais point pour t'avoir suivi comme une ombre.

- Comme une ombre, s'esclaffa le garçon. Je t'aurais plutôt comparée à une énorme mutation génétique ne connaissant rien à la discrétion.

Il rit. Le son cristallin sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il résonna à travers les murs, enfla de partout. Il se répercuta à travers les corridors avant qu'il ne plaque sa main devant sa bouche d'un air affolé. Le rire était proscrit chez les domestiques, rire était la preuve qu'on est heureux, or les serviteurs ne possédaient pas ce droit.

Elle contempla sa mine angoissée, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil. Elle lisait au fond de ses yeux le poids des années qu'il avait traversées.

- Je ne dirais rien, murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec compassion. On ne devrait pas interdire à des enfants de rire.

Elle tourna les talons. Son cœur battait la chandelle et ses joues la brûlaient et devaient certainement aborder la couleur d'une tomate rouge écarlate. Elle se les frotta, consciente de ne pas améliorer son état.

- Attendez! Cria une voix dans son dos. Je m'appelle Silver. Et… merci.

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité, se rappelant cette lointaine journée où ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois.

Ce fût sans doute à cet instant que la première pierre de leur amitié fût posée. Quand elle revint sur ses pas et attrapa le seau de Silver. Ce dernier esquiva un minuscule sourire avant de se saisir de l'autre bout.

* * *

Leur amitié demeura durant des années, soigneusement cachée au fond de leurs cœurs d'enfants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre et se réconforter, un unique regard leur faisait plus de bien que toutes les paroles du monde. Elle se construisit pas à pas, jusqu'au jour où sans préavis, elle changea.

Elle contemplait d'un air effaré les Jeux de la Faim. Son regard vacillait alors qu'autour d'elle, les gens se moquaient de la gamine de treize ans dont la tête venait de voler. Elle se sentait étouffée, enfermée dans un cocon doré, entourée par la vanité de ce peuple qui était le sien et qui se réjouissait de la mort d'enfants. Elle aurait pu être parmi les tributs et subir le même sort. Et cela n'aurait rien changé à leur vie.

Elle était une poupée de cire parfaite qu'on exposait aux soirées auxquelles la trainait ses parents. Elle faisait fureur avec son teint de porcelaine, ses longues boucles anglaises et sa peau encore vierge de tatouages et de modifications. Ses géniteurs tenaient à ce qu'elle ne change pas son apparence avant ses vingt-cinq ans. Une énième décision qui la rendait "exotique". Elle était un meuble, un décoration. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas d'un minable second rôle de figuration, elle voulait être vivante.

Elle se leva d'un mouvement brusque, renversant par la même occasion son cocktail fuchsia sur sa robe blanche. Elle esquiva un geste en direction de Silver qui se chargeait des boissons, et il accourut. C'était un stratagème qu'ils avaient mis au point quand ils voulaient se retrouver. Lavinia s'occupait de tâcher ses vêtements, et il accourait, tel un preux chevalier, afin de l'emmener se changer et de profiter de leurs quelques moments volés. Une fois de plus, leur stratégie marcha parfaitement et ils s'enfermèrent dans un sombre placard.

Le placard leur importait peu, la porte qu'il avait dissimulée en son fond était des millions de fois plus importante. Elle menait sous terre, à un endroit que Lavinia avait reçu de ses parents le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Une salle énorme décorée avec infiniment de goût dont nul n'avait la clef si ce n'était Silver et elle. Elle était meublée entre autre d'un immense design, d'une cuisine spacieuse et d'un moelleux canapé où ils passaient leur temps assis à discuter à bâton rompu de choses diverses. Lavinia se dirigea vers le design où elle enleva sa robe avant de passer un short et un débardeur confortable. Elle se retourna et vit Silver qui l'observait. Elle rougit aussitôt, chose parfaitement remarquable sur sa peau claire. Il esquiva un geste gêné avant de tapoter le canapé où il s'était installé.

- Ce ne sont pas des bonnes manières que de reluquer une femme dévêtue, s'offusqua-t-elle avec une moue joueuse.

- Que voulez-vous, mademoiselle, répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu. Je ne puis m'empêcher d'observer les anges de beauté quand j'en rencontre un.

Elle éclata de rire, et il se joignit à elle de son rire si cristallin qu'elle adorait. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment en dégustant les cocktails alcoolisés qu'il avait préparé auparavant. Pourtant, une certaine gêne demeurait entre eux. Le genre de silence emplit de paroles non-prononcées et de confessions inavouées. Ils se tournaient autour depuis leur rencontre, et en ce moment, l'attirance était trop forte pour qu'ils puissent la réprimer, ivres qu'ils étaient.

Aucun des deux ne sût jamais qui avait fait le premier pas, toujours est-il que l'instant d'après ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Lavinia se sentait fondre sous ses baisers langoureux lui arrachant des soupires de contentement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait entière. Il délaissa un instant ses lèvres et parcouru sa nuque de mille et un petits baisers tendres avant de lui reprendre violemment sa bouche, comme s'il craignait de la perdre. Elle fourra une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de l'attirer encore plus contre elle. Il la lâcha brusquement.

- Tu as entendu ce bruit? s'enquit-il d'une voix affolée.

Elle se redressa légèrement et tendit l'oreille. Elle ne percevait pas le moindre bruit, pas le moindre chuchotement. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire nerveusement. Leur magnifique moment était rompu. Elle soupira avant de se blottir contre lui et de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Ils vécurent une année ou deux en dissimulant leur affection mutuelle. Ils avaient enfouis leur secret au plus profond de leur être, enraciné solidement. Ils pensaient que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Que des enfants de vingt ans à peine peuvent être crédules!

- Tu te marieras l'été prochain, prononça d'une voix sans appel la mère de Lavinia. Ce mariage réunira nos deux familles et nous ouvrira les portes du cercle fermé du Capitole.

Sa fille poussa un gémissement à s'en fendre l'âme et ses yeux cherchèrent Silver. Elle le trouva en train de débarrasser la table en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Elle remarqua néanmoins que ses mains tremblaient et que ses gestes semblaient moins sûrs qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je ne veux pas de ce mariage! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je crains que tu n'aies pas le choix, ma chère. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le cousin du fils du président Snow a un fils à marier. Tu devrais être honorée que son choix se soit arrêté sur toi et te comporter comme une personne possédant une once de bon sens.

- Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer, mère, cracha Lavinia d'un ton haineux. Je ne possède pas une once de bon sens. Durant des années, j'ai été votre poupée parfaite, celle dont vous vous ventiez mais dont vous ne vous souciez guère. Cette époque est révolue. Je refuse de me plier à vos caprices une fois de plus. Ce mariage se fera sans moi!

Elle tourna les talons et quitta rapidement la pièce sans accorder un dernier regard à sa mère. Elle couru jusqu'à sa chambre où elle retrouva Silver qui l'attendait assis sur son lit. Elle le contempla quelques instants, s'étonnant une fois de plus de le trouver si parfait. Puis elle se jeta sur lui et scella leur amour d'un baiser profond.

- Je ne peux accepter ce mariage, murmura-t-elle quelques temps plus tard alors qu'elle était blottie dans ses bras. Je t'aime.

Silver ne répondit rien, se contentant de la bercer. Il conservait son apparence calme à l'extérieur, cependant, à l'intérieur de lui, ses méninges tournaient à plein régime alors qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver un échappatoire.

- Viens avec moi, déclama-t-il d'une voix passionnée. Fuyons cet endroit de malheur où l'amour n'a pas sa place. Nous fuirons à travers les districts et nous trouverons une place sûre où nous n'aurons plus à redouter leurs foudres.

- C'est d'accord.

Ce fût le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire pour eux. Pourtant, chaque histoire doit un jour se terminer et nul ne peut l'en empêcher.

* * *

Elle courrait, aussi vite que lui permettait ses petits pieds meurtris. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient entrés dans cette immense forêt. Le temps n'était que pacotille au Capitole, mais tellement précieux depuis qu'elle connaissait Silver.

Silver, les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer les sentiments que lui inspirait cet homme. Elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ils avaient grandi côte à côte et s'étaient peu à peu tissés entre eux les fils d'une amitié sincère. Malgré leurs rangs différents, il n'y avait jamais eu la place pour le mépris ou la haine, uniquement pour le respect. On lui avait inculpé dès son plus jeune âge que les serviteurs ne valaient rien, qu'ils ne n'étaient rien de plus que des souillons de bas étage. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais considéré Silver comme un domestique. Mais comme un ami, et au fil des années, c'était devenu quelque chose de bien plus magnifique que de l'amitié.

Elle le contempla, laissant son regard courir sur son corps qu'elle avait si souvent parcouru. S'arrêta sur ses cheveux argentés qui lui avaient valus son nom. Ils étaient sales et quelques feuilles y étaient restées accroché.

- Lavinia, dit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je crois que nous devrions… faire une pause.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répliqua-t-elle. Ils sont certainement à nos trousses.

Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'une histoire comme la leur. Le petit-fils d'un haut dirigeant du Capitole s'était enfui avec l'intendante de son domaine. Ils avaient été traqués comme des bêtes, des jours durant. Ils avaient fuit à travers les districts cherchant à gagner un endroit sûr. Cependant le sort n'avait pas été en leur faveur et ils avaient été sauvagement tués. Elle espérait désespérément qu'ils ne subiraient pas le même sort.

Ils traversaient les forêts du district douze. Que trouveraient-ils après? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. La jeune femme ignorait totalement où son compagnon l'emmenait. Elle lui faisait aveuglement confiance. C'était même plus que cela, elle lui remettait sa vie au creux de ses mains.

- Tu es sûre? parvint-il à déclarer. Cette forêt me semble gigantesque. Ils auront sans doute de la peine à nous tracer.

- Le Capitole possède tellement de ressources… se contenta-t-elle de murmurer avant de continuer à avancer.

Elle était persuadée que s'ils s'arrêtaient, elle ne parviendrait pas à se relever et à continuer leur voyage. Voilà des jours qu'ils marchaient, se nourrissant de quelques baies. Leurs habits étaient déchirés par les buissons épineux, les faisant trembler de froid. Si Lavinia s'était trouvée devant un miroir, elle se serait sans doute comparer à un cadavre.

Les oiseaux chantaient autour de nous, nous regardant passer sans manifester une once d'étonnement. Leur chant était plein de vie et joie. Semblable à une chanson d'amour. Elle s'arrêta un instant et les écouta avec ravissement. Il la rattrapa et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Juste au cas où, chuchota-t-il en entortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux sales autour de son doigt avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

A ces paroles, un silence de mort se fit dans la forêt. Leur premier reflexe fût de regarder autour d'eux, cherchant d'où venait ce silence. Lavinia avisa brusquement deux jeunes gens, embusqués sous un rocher. Elle tendit la main vers eux et leur chuchota une demande d'aide. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux éberlués et à cet instant, elle sût qu'ils ne pourraient pas contenter sur eux. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'ils l'avaient quitté des yeux et regardaient à présent quelque chose dans le ciel.

Elle leva aussitôt la tête et poussa un glapissement d'horreur. Silver le remarqua également. Au dessus d'eux se tenait un hovercraft. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils reprirent leur course éperdue. Ils fuyaient, tels des bêtes traquées. Leurs mains s'étaient instinctivement attrapées, autant pour s'aider que pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. Un arbre en travers de notre route les força à se lâcher alors qu'ils contournaient l'obstacle traître.

Un filet s'abattit brusquement sur Lavinia qui laissa échapper un cri de haine, un cri d'adieu. Par ce cri, elle lui signifiait qu'il devait fuir, sauver sa vie. Mais il secoua la tête et la regarda se faire attirer.

- Je reste avec toi, murmura-t-il.

Un épieu surgit du ciel et le transperça. Il ne poussa pas un cri, n'esquiva pas le moindre mouvement pour tenter de se dégager. Il sentait déjà qu'il quittait la terre, alors il se tourna vers Lavinia et lui envoya mentalement tout son amour en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas tuéer. Il souffla un dernier "Je t'aime" puis ferma les yeux.

- SILVER! Hurla-t-elle à s'en déchirer les tympans. SILVER!

Un rayon de soleil éclaira sa chevelure argentée, le faisant briller comme un soleil.

Elle le regardait, s'imprégnant de son image. Tous ses souvenirs traversaient son cerveau à la vitesse de l'éclair : leur rencontre, la première fois qui lui avait adressé la parole, leur danse dans son appartement caché, leurs baisers, et tant d'autres choses si importantes qui le déchiraient à présent le cœur. Il lui semblait que ce dernier s'était arrêté au moment où l'épieu avait traversé Silver. Était-ce donc cela de perdre la seule personne qui nous aimait? Cette sensation de vide infinie, ses larmes qui pendaient au creux de ses joues mais qui refusaient de couler, ce sentiment de solitude. Silver avait été son sang, dans ses veines. Son souffle vitale. Et elle ne pourrait jamais le sortir de sa tête.

La vie n'avait plus la moindre importance maintenant qu'il était mort. Elle était traitée comme un oiseau dans sa cage, dans ce filet. Plus rien ne valait la peine d'être vécu. Il était mort. Son seul et unique amour n'était plus de ce monde. Alors le vent emporta ses dernières paroles et les mêla au chant des oiseaux qui avaient recommencés à chanter comme si rien de tragique ne s'était produit.

- Adieu, Silver.

* * *

THIS IS THE EEEEEND. Ouioui, j'aime aussi cette chanson. Vous êtes perdus? (Adèle - Skyfall) C'est le premier James Bond que j'ai regardé et je l'ai trouvé... intéressant. Non, je rigole, j'ai adoré. Tout. Mise à part la miss jouant la James Bond Girl. Pas celle avec les cheveux en pétard qui lui tire dessus. L'autre. Je l'aime pas celle-là.

Bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle vous a plût. C'est plus Noël depuis longtemps, mais c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin. Donc pensez à votre humble servante qui va la passer avec des amies et laisser une review :( (Mode machiavélique manipulateur : OFF)

Bisou'x les gens


	7. Tout commence par un sourire

**Bonjour :D** Je ne sais pas tellement quoi dire en fait. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié (ouioui, vous pouvez me lancer des tomates pourries) et je vous livre un OS tout pourri sur des gosses sans importance. Vous l'avez peut-être deviné, je vais vous parler des enfants de Katniss et de Peeta, mais également de celui de _Gale Hawthorne_, je n'en dis pas plus, vous en apprendrez davantage mais sâchez que je déteste cet OS énormément et qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire.

Merci encore de suivre la méchante que je suis et de me laisser des reviews adorables, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Tout commence par un sourire**

Je tire nerveusement sur une de mes longues tresses brunes, ne pouvant m'empêcher de prier encore une fois pour que ma première journée d'école se passe bien. Maman m'a assurer que les professeurs seraient très gentils et que je me ferai vite des amis, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte d'appréhension, comme si quelque chose d'important allait m'arriver aujourd'hui. Je me redresse et me dirige d'un pas hésitant vers ma salle de classe. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup, sans me donner le temps de réfléchir ou de m'enfuir à toute vitesse. Je suis rapide, maman dit que je tiens cela d'elle.

Les enfants, âgés de cinq à sept je crois, se retournent quelques instants à mon entrée avant de retourner à leurs activités. La maîtresse s'approche lentement de moi, m'observant quelques instants avant de m'adresser un sourire ravi. Elle me prend la main et me guide vers les autres enfants.

- Tu dois être Madge Mellark? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, je murmure.

- Je connais tes parents. Je m'appelle Delly Cartwright. Je suis une amie d'enfance de ton papa, plus exactement, rajoute-t-elle d'une voix songeur. Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, mais la couleur de cheveux de ta maman.

- Maman dit souvent qu'on a prit le meilleur de chacun d'eux pour le mettre en moi. Et elle m'a donné le prénom de son amie très belle et gentille.

Les yeux de ma maîtresse se voilent quelques instants, elle ressemble à maman quand elle parle du passé, de son enfance. Elle souffre de nostalgie, cela doit être la même chose pour Delly.

- Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, déclare-t-elle finalement d'un ton joyeux. Je vais te présenter les différentes élèves.

Nous avançons difficilement dans la classe, et je me demande comment elle fait pour ranger tout cela quand la journée est finie. Elle s'arrête au fond et appelle d'une voix douce deux fillettes qui se retournent au son de sa voix.

- Madge, je te présente Nadège et Philippa. Elles ont le même âge que toi, c'est-à-dire cinq ans et c'est leur premier jour.

- Coucou, me lance immédiatement Nadège en m'attrapant par le bras. Viens avec nous, nous sommes en train de peindre avec nos mains. Quand se sera terminé, Delly l'affichera dans le couloir avec les autres dessins.

- D'accord, je lui répond avec un grand sourire.

La matinée passe paisiblement, la plupart de mes camarades de classe se révèlent très gentils, mais je m'entend énormément avec Nadège. Philippa est un peu plus calme qu'elle, elle ne parle pas beaucoup. J'ai seulement appris qu'elle avait un grand frère de dix ans et un chien nommé Milou, une référence à une ancienne BD que sa famille se passait de génération en génération. Nadège se montre bavarde pour les deux, il émane d'elle une joie de vivre qui donne envie aux gens de devenir son ami, et elle était très jolie.

- Et toi, Madge? Parles-nous un peu de toi et de ta famille, me questionne-t-elle quand elle finit son discours passionnant.

- Mes parents sont très connus, je crois. Ma maman est souvent sollicitée par des journalistes mais elle ne répond jamais aux questions. Mon papa est plus calme, il parle très bien en public. Et je vais bientôt avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

- Tu as un chat? me demande Philippa, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche.

- Oui, mais il est très vieux. Il s'appelle Buttercup. Maman dit souvent qu'elle aurait dû le tuer il y a bien longtemps. Mais elle ne veut plus maintenant. Elle dit qu'il l'a aidée quand elle allait mal.

Je m'applique sur notre grand dessin, traçant une fleur jaune avec ma main droite. Nadège fait la tige d'un joli vert pâle avant de continuer à dessiner un ciel bleu rempli d'oiseaux colorés. Je suis très fière du résultat. Et je tape dans la main de Philippa en souriant. Elle me dévisage quelques instants avant de répondre à mon sourire, avant de tremper sa main dans la peinture violette et de me tracer une grande marque sur la joue. J'écarquille les yeux, avant de lui mettre ma main jaune sur sa tête. Elle ressemble maintenant à un pissenlit.

Nadège se joint à la fête, et nous nous aspergeons de peinture pendant quelques minutes avant que la maitresse n'arrive et nous gronde. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas vraiment fâchée, elle nous explique juste que la peinture est encore assez chère et que nous la faisons venir de loin. Nous nous excusons aussitôt.

A midi, je m'asseye avec mes amies et dévore la soupe délicieuse de la cantine. Il parait qu'avant, le repas était très mauvais et que les gens étaient obligés de le manger tellement ils avaient faim. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment ils pouvaient mourir de faim alors qu'ils avaient une forêt à quelques minutes de chez eux. Ma maman me dit toujours que c'est la forêt qui l'a empêché de mourir, ainsi que mon papa. Et le regard qu'ils échangent alors est beau. Mes parents sont ensembles depuis longtemps, mais mon papa m'a expliqué qu'avant, il craignait qu'un certain Gale ne lui la vole. La photo du rival à papa est dans notre grand livre, il est très beau. Mais personne ne pourrait voler maman à mon papa, ils vont tellement bien ensembles.

Nous retournons en classe et la maitresse nous apprend qu'un nouvel élève va venir nous rejoindre. Ses parents viennent d'un autre district, je ne sais pas ce que veut dire district, - c'est comme un canton je crois- et ils se sont arrivés ce matin. Nadège me sert brièvement la main et me demande si je pense que le petit garçon voudra bien être nôtre ami.

La porte s'ouvre alors et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper de ma bouche un cri de surprise. Le sosie de Gale esquiva alors un sourire gêné alors que les filles autour de moi s'empressaient de murmurer à quel point il était joli. Moi, je reste immobile, figée. Je ne peux m'éviter de le détailler, cherchant une différence avec la photo de maman. Et je la trouve. Il a les yeux marrons, alors que sur la photo, ils sont gris. Cela me rassure.

- Je vous présente notre nouvel élève, déclare Delly une fois que les bavardages ont cessés. Il s'appelle Colin Hawthorne. Ses parents viennent du district deux mais son père a habité ici. Je te laisse faire connaissance, Colin, ajoute-t-elle avant de s'avancer vers un garçon faisant une tour en bois.

Colin hésite un petit moment puis se dirige vers notre petit groupe. Nadège lui sourit aussitôt, alors que Philippa bredouille une vague excuse comme quoi elle doit aller aux toilettes. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup discuter avec des garçons. Moi, je ne bouge pas alors que je sens mon cœur battre à toute allure. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de nous, et me sourit. Mon cœur chavire.

* * *

En rentrant de l'école, je questionne ma maman sur Gale et ses enfants. Elle me raconte l'histoire de son "cousin" Gale. Je n'ai pas tout compris, je ne retiens que l'important: elle a aimé Gale à sa manière, différente de celle qu'elle aime mon papa. Ils auraient pu finir ensembles mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Alors que je m'endors dans mon lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux doux yeux bruns de Colin, à sa façon de me regarder comme si j'étais un objet rare, et à la sortie, quand il m'a prit la main, j'ai senti qu'il avait les mains aussi douces que celles d'un bébé. Tout a commencé par un sourire.

Et je me dis que finalement, le destin réunira peut-être nos deux familles.

* * *

Fin, oui, déjà. *évite habilement une tomate pourrie avant d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique*

La raison de ma non-publication tient dans le fait que je suis tombée amoureuse de la série **OUAT** (Once Upon A Time pour les incultes) et que j'ai un projet pour une histoire sur Emma Swan et le Capitaine Hook (vous ne connaissez pas, je vous éclaire, Hook est canon, enfin, c'est mon avis, bref) et que j'ai énormément de peine à me concentrer sur l'écriture avec la montagne de devoirs et de tests dont nous sommes victimes. Les vacances approchent néanmoins, et je trouverai peut-être le temps d'écrire quelque chose sur _Hunger Games._

Mon prochain OS? Vous voulez un indice? Je pense parler d'un endroit que l'on doit probablement trouver dans les districts un et deux, un endroit dont personne ne ressort idem. Des idées? :D (EASY I KNOW)

Megan Wells


	8. Le centre

Bonjour! Après une longue attente (non, c'est vraii? XD), j'ai finalement réussi à terminer l'OS que je voulais écrire depuis un certain temps. J'avoue que j'ai dû me forcer à le terminer, que voulez-vous, Once Upon A Time me hante ces temps, mais je suis contente du résultat. Bravo à ceux ayant trouvé de quoi il allait parler :D

En parlant de OUAT, j'ai commencé une histoire sur cette série. Si cela vous intéresse, vous n'avez qu'à aller sur mon profil et cliquer sur l'histoire : L'antre du temps (titre énigmatique, héhé :D) J'ose espérer que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le centre**

_Maintenant que les jeux de la faim ont enfin été arrêté, nous avons eu le plaisir de recevoir une invitation à visiter un centre d'entrainement du district deux. Nous serons secondé par une guide ayant accepté de nous raconter l'histoire de cet endroit. N'oubliez pas vos appareils photo ainsi que des protections contre le soleil. Nous tenons néanmoins à préciser que cette visite peut heurter les âmes sensibles et nous déconseillons formellement cette aventure aux enfants de moins de seize ans._

_Bonne visite!_

Bienvenue au district deux. Entrez dans ce splendide district où l'on ne manque de rien. Avancez, étrangers, laissez-moi vous présenter l'autre côté du décor de ce paysage de rêve. Suivez-moi et écoutez-moi attentivement, mais surtout, ne vous éloignez pas de moi! Car il y a toujours l'envers du décor qui est beaucoup moins élégant que ce qu'on vous a toujours raconté.

Je ne vous abreuverai pas de belles paroles sur la bonté du Capitole. De toute façon, la moitié de la population haïssait en silence le Capitole et ses dirigeants. Mais nous savions aussi que si nous voulions survivre dans cet environnement hostile, nous devions faire des choix. Voilà pourquoi le Centre a été crée.

Je vous vois frémir d'horreur alors que vous anticipez les atrocités que j'ai à vous conter. Ne me tenez pas pour responsable de cet enfer, je ne suis que la guide chargée de vous montrer à quel point les humains peuvent commettre des choses désespérées pour leur survie. Je vous en prie, ne me détestez point. Je ne suis pas coupable de la folie des gens poussés jusqu'à l'impensable. Pensez seulement à vos actions, vous, pauvres êtres humains stupides qui viviez dans le luxe sans vous préoccuper de l'avenir. Car c'est de votre faute si des millions d'enfants sont morts, sacrifiés sur l'autel de la vengeance.

Mais cela n'est pas le sujet de mon discours aujourd'hui. Vous avez tous regardés les mortels jeux de la faim. Souvenez-vous des carrières qui tuaient sans le moindre remord, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Rappelez-vous comme vous avez cachés les yeux de vos enfants pour les empêcher de contempler la déchéance de l'être humain. L'histoire dont je vais vous parlez est la plus atroce, la plus terrible. Je vais vous compter la lente descente vers l'enfer d'enfants de cinq ans envoyé au centre afin de se porter volontaire. Je vais vous raconter une histoire, de celles que jamais vous ne raconterez à vos progénitures si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils fassent des cauchemars durant des années. Laissez-moi vous emmener à la découverte d'une chose plus horrible que les Hunger Games.

**Règle n°1. A partir de cinq ans, les enfants sont amenés au centre afin d'apprendre à se battre pour participer un jour aux jeux de la faim**

Les enfants chez nous n'ont jamais eu une enfance heureuse, ils n'ont pas grandit à l'abri de la violence, ils ne se sont pas fait protégés. L'entrainement commençait dès l'âge de cinq ans. Les enfants étaient donnés volontairement au centre par leurs parents. Le centre recueillait également les gamins de rue n'ayant aucunes attaches. Ces derniers pouvaient débuter l'entrainement dès l'âge de quatre ans.

Le premier jour, on forçait les enfants à regarder leurs aînés se battre violemment, parfois jusqu'à la mort, tout dépendait de l'humeur des instructeurs. Ils étaient assis en rang d'oignons, se serrant contre leurs voisins, essayant vainement de trouver chez eux un maigre réconfort. La plupart était figée d'horreur devant le triste spectacle qu'ils étaient forcés de regarder. Beaucoup d'entre eux pleuraient. C'était des faibles, des moins que rien. Ils n'avaient pas la force de retenir leurs larmes. Et il y avait les autres: les enfants de vainqueurs qui étaient habitués à visionner les jeux depuis leur plus jeune âge. Quelques autres contemplaient le combat sans manifester une once d'émotion. Ils avaient pour la plupart subi des violences domestiques, ou avaient perdu un proche dans les jeux. Mais aucun ne souhaitait encore devenir un meurtrier sans le moindre scrupule. Pas encore du moins.

Alors comment des assassins sont sortis de ce centre? Je vois que vous vous impatientez. Malgré l'horreur que je vous conte, vous ne vous enfuirez pas en courant. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous vous croyez forts, ou peut-être parce que leur devez bien cela, à ceux que vous avez longtemps méprisé en supposant que c'était leur propre choix. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'arrivez point à réprimer un soupçon d'intérêt. Ne vous alarmez pas, beaucoup ressentent la même chose que vous sans osez l'avouer.

Voyez-vous, les humains ne sont pas des dieux. Et vous n'êtes certainement pas infaillible. Personne ne l'est. On se noie seulement dans des illusions en déclarant que jamais on ne succombera à des obscures envies. Cependant la frontière entre le bien et le mal est bien trop floue pour qu'une personne déclare avec conviction qu'elle ne l'a jamais franchie.

**Règle n°2. Les enfants sont faibles. Ils doivent travailler chaque jour afin de montrer leur valeur**

L'entrainement pouvait alors débuter. Les gamins étaient repartis dans cinq groupes en fonction de leur réaction au combat et de leurs proches. Apprenez que le groupe un comprenait uniquement des enfants de vainqueur ainsi que ceux n'ayant pas manifesté d'émotions auparavant. Ce seront eux qui seront envoyés se battre dans une dizaine d'années pour la plupart. Puis venaient les autres groupes. Ceux qui n'étaient pas heureux d'être dans ce centre étaient immédiatement envoyé dans le groupe cinq. Beaucoup seraient tenté d'y accéder parce qu'être dans ce groupe, on penserait qu'on aurait moins de chance de devoir aller aux Hunger Games. Malheureusement, le groupe cinq était le groupe qui enregistrait aussi le plus haut taux de décès au cours des entrainements. De quoi vous faire réfléchir avant de cacher vos talents.

Les futurs guerriers travaillent cinq jours sur sept. Le dimanche est en effet utilisé pour l'entretien du matériel et les punitions. Le reste de la semaine, les enfants rejoignaient leur groupe et s'instruisaient auprès d'entraineurs ou d'anciens vainqueurs au maniement des armes. Ils apprenaient également à traquer une proie, à nager, à escalader des parois pentues et tellement d'autres choses qu'il m'est impossible de toutes les citer sans y prendre des heures.

Je vous vois froncer vos sourcils alors que vous relisez mon dernier paragraphe. Vous vous demandez si je n'ai pas fait une faute en oubliant un jour. Mais je ne me suis point trompé. Un jour par semaine, on ne savait jamais lequel, avait lieu le conditionnement

**Règle n°3. Une fois par semaine aura lieu une discussion de groupe, un visionnement de film ou des épreuves afin de préparer au mieux les futurs guerriers aux jeux.**

La règle n°3 a toujours été le début du brisement des enfants. On se noyait dans cette phrase, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire réellement. Seule une personne ayant vécu cette horreur pourrait tenter de vous expliquer en quoi consistait ces funestes jours.

Ce qu'ils se plaisaient à faire croire aux parents était que les enfants étudiaient les anciens jeux afin de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que ceux qui les avaient précédés. En réalité, les enfants devaient jouer à tout sort de jeux cruels. Pour l'un, ils étaient réunis par groupe de quinze dans une classe. Les nouveaux arrivant ignoraient tout du jeu atroce mais étaient bien sûr forcés d'en apprendre rapidement les règles. Je vais tenter de vous expliquer de mémoire, cependant cette époque est lointaine et il se pourrait que j'oublie des détails.

Quatre élèves étaient assis dans chaque coin de la pièce. Les onze autres enfants pouvaient s'asseoir où ils le désiraient. Puis les enseignants éteignaient la lumière et fermait soigneusement la porte à clef. Puis ils se glissaient dans la pièce d'à côté afin de contempler leur œuvre à l'aide de nombreuses caméras filmant chaque participant. Les instructions étaient simples: une fois la lumière éteinte, les quatre enfants des coins se relevait et tapait sur tout ceux qu'ils croisaient sur leurs chemins. Cela pouvait durer quelques minutes comme des heures. On ne laissait sortir personne tant que tout le monde n'était pas couché sur le sol, hurlant de douleur.

Je peux encore entendre les cris de douleur de petites filles à qui je tordais les bras sans le moindre scrupule. Excusez-moi, j'ai fait une erreur. La fatigue et l'horreur me traquent inlassablement. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus tout jeune. Ils leur tordait les bras, parfois même jusqu'à en briser les os. C'était effroyable.

**Règle n°4. Les futurs combattants doivent apprendre ce qui est juste.**

A vos yeux, cette phrase ne veut strictement rien dire. Comment peut-on enseigner la notion du bien et du mal à des enfants s'entrainant à tuer? Ce qui se cache derrière cette phrase soigneusement tournée n'est autre que le conditionnement.

Souvenez-vous de la deuxième Guerre mondiale. Je sais, cela fait plusieurs siècles de cela. Et pourtant, elle est encore présente dans vos livres d'histoire. Je vais tenter de vous expliquer : Quand vous passez une fois à la télévision un message qu'une certaine catégorie de personnes ne sont rien, tout le monde ne va absolument pas y croire. Mais repassez inlassablement le même message tout les jours, durant plusieurs mois. Et finalement les gens vous croiront. Tout est une question de patience et de temps.

Imaginez-vous, assis sur un banc d'écolier regardant des images défiler, vantant le Capitole. Les enfants refusent pour la plupart d'y croire, mais des gamins de cinq ans sont facilement manipulables. Une voix répétant éternellement le même message. Personne ne peut résister.

- "Vous êtes seuls ! Vous n'avez aucuns amis ! Vos parents vous ont offert à ce centre afin que vous montriez votre vraie valeur. Vous n'êtes pas des mauviettes mais des féroces combattants! Vous ne pouvez avoir confiance qu'en vous-même ! Vous êtes des soldats ! Aucunes pitié ceux qui sont faibles ou éprouvant des sentiments. L'amour et l'amitié vous rend faible. Gagner les Hunger Games est un honneur!

Au fil du temps, ils leurs enlevaient tous leurs sentiments. Les enfants grandissaient sans la moindre affection et devenaient des tueurs sans merci. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de revoir leurs parents, pas le droit d'aimer ni d'avoir pitié de quelqu'un. Les enfants innocents se changeaient en véritable machine à tuer.

Beaucoup furent envoyés aux terribles jeux de la faim. Pas tous n'en sont revenu. Vous faites peut-être partie des anciens vainqueurs, ayant tué sans remord ceux qu'on se plaisait à appeler les Carrières. Vous faites peut-être partie des habitants des districts pauvres, ayant prit ces pauvres victimes de l'humanité pour des monstres sans sentiments. Mais ils en avaient, nous en avions.

Nous sommes foncièrement mauvais, l'être humain ne se différencie de l'animal que par sa compassion. L'animal ne se met pas à la place de l'autre, tandis que l'humain en est capable. Cependant on privait les enfants de cette compassion, ne leurs laissant que leur partie animale. Quand ils se rendaient finalement dans l'arène, ils n'avaient plus une once d'humanité. On les tuait à petit feu jusqu'à leur point de rupture. On les brisait. Ils devaient alors des monstres.

**Règle n°5. Les activités du centre sont strictement confidentielles. **

Personne n'a jamais été au courant de la vérité, seuls les instructeurs étaient au courant. Nous étions, je veux dire, ils étaient suffisamment payé pour ne dire. Et au fil des années, les anciens vainqueurs des jeux se joignirent à eux. Les enfants n'ont jamais rien révélé, la plupart sont morts dans les jeux, les autres, restés au centre sont devenu fous. Ils se sont battus à mort, ils ont tués des enfants avant de se suicider. Personne ne sortait intact de ce programme.

Je vous vois secouer doucement la tête, n'osant me croire face à cette horreur. Vous devriez me croire. Si tout ce que je dis est vrai, c'est parce que j'ai été dans ce centre. J'ai vu ces atrocités de mes propres yeux. Je fus parfois la victime et parfois le chasseur.

Voilà, vous niez mes paroles, vous me regardez avec des yeux énormes. Vous refusez de comprendre la réalité, une fois de plus. Nous étions des enfants, des gamins avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ils nous ont brisé, ils nous ont changé à jamais.

Je me nomme Enobaria et ceci est mon histoire et celle de dizaines d'autres enfants. Je vous en prie, rangez vos téléphones portables vous ayant servi à photographier les ruines de ce centre et comprenez enfin l'horreur. J'ai gagné les jeux, mais j'étais d'avance une perdante. Je n'étais qu'une personne détruite, comme tant d'autre Nous n'étions que des enfants, avant que l'enfer nous détruise définitivement. Nous n'étions que des marionnettes, sacrifiées sur l'autel de l'honneur de notre district. Au fond, nous n'étions que des enfants comme les autres.

* * *

Ne me tuez-pas! Un avis? :D Une idée pour un prochain OS peut-être? Des modifications à effectuer?

Je le redis une fois, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon autre histoire. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir et remplirait mon petit coeur de joie. :)


	9. Ensembles

Bonjour à tous. Je vous fait un bonjour en coup de vent avant de retourner à mes révisions d'examens. En effet, les examens approchent à grand pas et j'essaie de me concentrer au maximum sur mes études, négligeant totalement l'écriture. Je vous livre mon nouvel OS (un de plus qui ne me plait pas) que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis un certain temps. Cet OS fait référence à ma nouvelle du chapitre sept "tout commence par un sourire* donc assurez-vous de l'avoir lu sinon il y a quelques petits détails que vous risquez de ne pas comprendre. Merci une fois de plus à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse un petit mot pour m'encourager. **Bonne lecture :D **(et on se retrouve en fin de page)

* * *

**Ensembles**

Elle regardait l'écran les yeux pleins de crainte et d'espoir alors que les tributs sortaient de la terre sur des plateformes. Elle découvrit le décor de l'arène et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en contemplant le paysage s'offrant à sa vue: une forêt. Malgré elle, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'espérer. Parce que l'espoir et ses prières étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient, les uniques objets auxquels elle parvenait à se raccrocher.

- Katniss, murmura-t-elle. Rentre à la maison, je t'en prie.

Le compte à rebours s'étreignait rapidement, l'échéance fatale se rapprochant bien trop vite pour la petite fille qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur sa grande sœur. Elle l'admirait tellement en cet instant même. Katniss s'était portée volontaire pour la sauver, pour lui donner une chance de vivre. Elle allait se montrer à la hauteur du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, elle allait se montrer brave et courageuse et regarder les jeux en entier. Sa mère n'avait pas eu ce courage et s'était terrée chez elle devant son écran, alors que sa fille décidait de se rendre sur la grande place.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

Les enfants descendirent rapidement de leur plaque, des carrières pour la plupart, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la corne d'abondance, sentant d'avance se réjouir de faire couler le sang d'innocents.

Primerose était au début fière d'avoir eu le courage de venir assister aux jeux sur un grand écran, fière de montrer à tous que le sacrifice de sa sœur n'avait pas été fait en vain, mais à présent, elle regrettait son choix. Elle réprima un hurlement en voyant un carrière décapiter sauvagement un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Alors qu'elle se cachait les yeux en tremblotant, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés.

- Prim, souffla une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Je suis là.

Elle se tourna doucement vers le garçon se trouvant à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Gale était debout à côté d'elle, un air boudeur sur le visage certes, mais il était présent pour elle. Lentement, il lui tendit une main gâtée par le temps dont elle s'empara prestement avant qu'il ne l'enlève. Elle serra sa main comme s'il était son dernier rempart, sa bouée de sauvetage. La petite fille sentit qu'il lui rendait son étreinte, avant qu'il ne l'attrape fermement et l'empêche de regarder l'écran diffusant les jeux.

- Primerose, pourquoi es-tu sortie de chez toi? Katniss ne voudrait pas que tu regardes ses jeux, tu es trop petite pour cela.

- J'ai douze ans, protesta d'une voix fluette la fillette. Et il s'agit de ma sœur, je ne peux pas juste fermer les yeux et tenter d'oublier qu'elle va devoir se battre à mort contre vingt-trois candidats. Je veux la soutenir du mieux que je peux.

- Katniss ne doit pas être en train de se préoccuper que tu la regardes ou non. Elle sait bien, dans son cœur, que nous la soutenons et que nous voulons qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'elle peut pour remporter les jeux. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que tu la vois tuer d'autres personnes pour y arriver.

- Elle ne va pas tuer des enfants? l'interrogea-t-elle, affolée, refusant d'envisager sa sœur aimante donner la mort. Elle peut gagner sans tuer, n'est-ce pas?

Gale s'accroupit afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle remarqua que d'épaisses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux fatigués et qu'il semblait plus maigre que jamais, comme s'il avait renoncé à vivre. Elle comprit alors sans qu'il ait besoin de lui répondre, il lui suffit pour cela de lire la compassion dans ses yeux gris.

- Pour sortir de l'arène, Katniss va devoir sans aucun doute tuer. Elle va le regretter éternellement, sans doute toute sa vie, mais elle va le faire. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix. Ta sœur est très courageuse, comme toi Prim, et je suis certain qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rentrer à la maison.

- Merci, Gale, lui répondit la fillette avant de le serrer dans ses petits bras.

Le jeune homme sembla étonné pendant quelques instants avant de lui rendre son étreinte, la berçant presque comme un bébé. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés alors que l'écran continuait de diffuser le bain de sang. Ils étaient coupés du monde, isolés dans une immense bulle. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement et savaient désormais qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Les coups de canons retentirent soudainement, brisant leur bulle. Ils se détachèrent rapidement et fixèrent l'écran en espérant de tout cœur y apercevoir Katniss. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, l'écran se divisa en plusieurs parties et ils sentirent l'espoir renaitre en observant la fille du feu qui courrait dans une immense forêt.

- Tout va bien, chuchota Gale alors que des exclamations saluant la survie de Katniss retentissaient sur la place. C'est une survivante. Elle sait se débrouiller en forêt, elle sait chasser. Elle va s'en sortir.

Primerose avait l'impression qu'il essayait davantage de se rassurer lui-même que elle, cependant elle se laissa bercer par ces paroles rassurantes et pleines d'espoir, se raccrochant à l'idée que sa sœur chérie rentrerait bientôt à la maison et qu'ils vivraient tous heureux.

Alors qu'ils observaient l'écran en silence, elle sentit une flamme lui réchauffer le cœur, le remplir d'amour et d'espérance. Et elle était certaine que le jeune homme à côté d'elle ressentait exactement la même chose, si elle se fiait à son léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres pâles. Ensembles, ils attendraient le retour de Katniss. Elle pouvait revenir, elle devait revenir. Parce que sinon, Prim passerait le restant de sa vie avec un fardeau de culpabilité sur ses frêles épaules, parce que Gale l'aimait, même s'il ne lui avouerait sans doute jamais, et qu'il serait dévasté sans elle. Parce que Katniss était toute leur vie et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas envisager la vie sans elle.

Elle reprit la main de Gale entre ses petits doigts fins et lui adressa un sourire rempli d'espoir. Ensembles, ils attendraient son retour. Ensembles, ils feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient pour l'aider, pour la soutenir à distance. Prim avait eu peur de devoir supporter son absence seule. Mais elle n'était plus seule, ils étaient deux. Et, ensembles, ils attendraient le retour de Katniss Everdeen. Ensembles.

* * *

Gale se leva brusquement de son lit en grognant, faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Il descendit du lit douillet et chercha à tâtons ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol en bois clair de sa chambre à coucher.

- Gale? lui demanda une voix féminine en tirant le duvet davantage sur elle. Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout? Le soleil n'est pas encore sortit!

- Je dois aller faire quelque chose, Louise, lui répondit Gale d'une voix douce avant de lui voler un baiser. Je serais de retour pour amener Colin à l'école.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de passer faire un détour par la boulangerie, nous n'avons plus de pain. Et tu salueras Peeta de ma part, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil.

- Je sais, Louise, je sais.

Il termina d'enfiler sa veste brune et sortit en coup de vent de la maison. Il parcouru les rues quasiment déserte, le district douze s'éveillant peu à peu. Il adressa un signe de tête à Thom, son ancien équipier, qui se dirigeait lentement vers la nouvelle épicerie, avant de se diriger vers la barrière séparant toujours le district de la grande forêt. A présent, un portail avait été posé et n'importe qui pouvait s'y rendre sans craindre les pacificateurs. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes refusaient encore de s'y aventurer, hantées sans doute par de vieux démons.

La forêt était, par conséquent, demeurée telle que dans ses vieux souvenirs. Il avança d'un pas vaillant vers l'orée de l'immense forêt avant de s'y enfoncer. Au bout d'un long moment, il arriva à une clairière ravissante où poussaient des fleurs à profusion. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la clairière, dans un cercle où les fleurs n'étaient que d'une seule variété : des primeroses.

Elles embaumaient l'air autour de lui, diffusant leur merveilleux parfum. Il se laissa lentement tomber parmi elles, tentant d'en écraser le plus petit nombre possible et commença à parler :

- Bonjour Prim. Tu sais, cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis revenu ici, et cependant, je ne m'y sens pas à ma place. Katniss continue de m'ignorer, malgré le fait que Colin et Madge soient devenus amis. Elle continue de m'en vouloir, et je la comprend, c'est bien cela le problème.

Il attrapa une petite primerose dans la coupe de ses mains, avant d'en briser brusquement la tige.

- Tu vois, Prim, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais avec toi. Je suis ton bourreau, j'ai causé ta mort alors que je m'étais promis de te protéger pour la vie. Je lui l'avais également promis. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. Tu étais un trésor d'innocence que je voulais protéger, néanmoins, je n'y suis pas parvenu. Je suis tellement désolé, petite fleur.

Gale ne savait pas pourquoi il se rendait à cet endroit pour parler à une morte. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait découvert le jour de la rentrée à l'école de son fils, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'en résoudre à ne pas y retourner malgré les souvenirs qui le tourmentaient quand il s'y rendait.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait été qu'une marionnette, un instrument utilisé pour briser à jamais celle à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que sa bombe servirait à ôter la vie à une petite fille à laquelle il s'était rapidement attaché? Il lui avait promit de la protéger, qu'ils resteraient ensembles, mais il lui avait donné la mort aussi sûrement que si c'était lui qui avait largué cette bombe.

- Tu m'en veux, Prim? Je suis sûr que si tu pouvais me répondre, tu me dirais que ce n'était pas de ma faute et que je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais j'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose, cependant, j'étais aveuglé par ma soif de vengeance envers le Capitole. Je suis désolée, Prim. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal cet endroit. J'ai l'impression que tu es à mes côtés et que tu peux m'entendre. Et que comme avant, je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras et te rassurer. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes à nouveau ensembles.

* * *

Malgré le titre, cet OS ne parlait pas de Katniss et Peeta. Au contraire, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur la relation qu'ont entretenu Gale et Prim durant les jeux de Katniss. Essayer de cerner un peu leur relation et les sentiments de Gale envers la mort de Prim, celle qu'il voulait absolument protéger des horreurs des jeux. Au début, je voulais uniquement mettre la première partie (celle au début des 74ème Hunger Games) puis j'ai eu de l'inspiration et j'ai voulu montrer un Gale se rendant dans une clairière et se mettant à parler à Primerose. **Avis?**

Pour les fans de** Once Upon A Time**, j'écris également une fanfiction sur cette série, parlant du couple d'Emma et du Capitaine Hook, mais je developpe également une foule d'autres personnages et une intrigue que j'espère intéressante. N'hésitez pas à aller donner votre avis :)

J'ai écris également un OS sur cette même série, un missing moment de l'épisode 2x21 parlant de Neal Cassidy et d'Emma Swan, si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez le retrouver sur mes histoires.

Merci une fois de plus à tout ceux qui se donnent la peine de laisser une review malgré mes mises à jours totalement irrégulières. C'est vous qui m'encouragez à continuer d'écrire. **Je vous aime les cocos :)**

Megan Wells


	10. Caesar Flickerman

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous avez devant vous un nouvel OS, tout frais, tout beau :D J'ai terminé mes examens, et suis à présent en vacances. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais davantage de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. J'hésite à écrire l'histoire de Madge Mellark et de Colin Hawthrone (dixit OS "Tout commence par un sourire") et j'aimerai savoir si lire cette histoire vous tenterait :)

Aujourd'hui, un petit, très petit OS sur le présentateur des Hunger Games : Caesar Flickerman. J'ai glissé dans cet écrit quelques clins d'oeils, saurez-vous les retrouver? :D

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman**

Vérifiant une dernière fois son apparence dans l'énorme miroir de sa loge, Caesar Flickerman ne pût s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. Une fois de plus, il avait choisi de se vêtir d'une seule couleur. Dès ses débuts, il avait décidé de se démarquer des tributs, de se rendre unique. Et quoi de mieux que de ne s'habiller que d'une seule couleur?

Cette année, il était en rouge sanglant. Sa styliste personnelle avait travaillé toute la nuit pour terminer à temps son costume. Cependant, le résultat en valait la peine, et il en était fort satisfait. Personne ne l'oublierait jamais, lui, le légendaire présentateur des jeux de la faim. Il se murmurait dans les coulisses qu'il avait le pouvoir de rendre chaque tribut intéressant, de trouver quelque chose à exploiter chez lui.

L'homme attrapa un fond de teint blanc et s'en barbouilla le visage. On lui avait proposé une maquilleuse professionnelle, mais il avait refusé, indigné. Il se chargeait de son apparence tout seul, il n'avait plus six ans et parvenait quand même à s'habiller et à se maquiller décemment. Il n'était pas comme ces ploucs du Capitole ayant besoin qu'on leur donne à manger, merci.

- Je rêve, balbutia brutalement le présentateur. Où est passé mon ombre à paupière rouge? Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un de ces stupides muets qui l'a volé. Il semblerait que leurs couper la langue ne soit pas un châtiment suffisant et…

Tout en continuant à grommeler des insultes, Caesar fouillait dans son immense coffret à maquillage, cherchant désespérément la recette de sa gloire. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, c'était tout simplement inimaginable. Comment lui, le présentateur merveilleux, allait pouvoir affronter les regards du public sans être convenablement maquillé?

Finalement, sa main buta contre une petite boîte carrée qu'il s'empressa de sortir, soupirant de soulagement en reconnaissant son ombre à paupières. Délicatement, il l'ouvrit, se saisit d'un petit pinceau avant de s'en appliquer religieusement. Après avoir terminé, il attrapa un rouge à lèvre écarlate qu'il étala sur ses lèvres, une merveille de chirurgie esthétique. Il avait payé cher pour les acquérir, mais elles en valaient le prix démesuré.

Le présentateur lança un nouveau regard dans son miroir, admirant son apparence. Vêtu entièrement de rouge, on aurait dit qu'il était en train de saigner. Cette impression était accentuée par ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, dressés royalement sur sa tête. Il était parfait. Il était invincible. Il était Caesar, Caesar Flickerman et resterait dans la légende.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dorée, incrustée de paillettes multicolores avant de se lever. Il regarda le désordre qu'il avait causé dans sa loge, haussa les épaules; après tout, les muets étaient faits pour ranger; et sortit de la pièce d'un pas dansant.

L'agitation régnait dans les coulisses alors que les tributs étaient groupés dans un coin, ne sachant comment se comporter. Il adorait son métier, et encore plus ces moments avant l'émission. Voir les tributs effrayés tenter de se donner un air courageux était toujours extrêmement divertissant. Et savoir qu'il pouvait les rendre merveilleux aux yeux du public ne faisait que de le rendre plus imbu de lui-même et narcissique.

- Monsieur, l'émission commence dans cinq minutes, l'informa une technicienne. Les tributs sont déjà en place.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête alors qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement, murmurant quelque chose dans son oreillette violette. Caesar sentit l'excitation s'emparer soudainement de lui, il ne réussissait toujours à réaliser que cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'il occupait ce poste, qui lui avait apporté gloire et reconnaissance au Capitole. Après tout, son père ne faisait pas partie de la bourgeoisie du Capitole, et c'était uniquement à force d'accords et de complots que le présentateur avait réussi à obtenir cette place tant convoitée.

Dès ses premières années, Caesar avait été fasciné par le duo de présentateur qui officiait depuis les premiers jeux de la faim. Ce duo, composé d'un frère et d'une sœur, était à jamais inscrit dans la mémoire des habitants du Capitole. Nul n'ignorait que Arcturus et Spica étaient des proches du président Snow à présent et que nul ne possédait leur fortune et leur réputation.

Voilà quelles étaient les ambitions de Caesar Flickerman. Il s'était hissé à cette place, mais ses inspirations étaient bien plus colossales. Il ne voulait en aucun cas demeurer le présentateur joyeux, il voulait avoir sa place dans la haute-société. Il désirait que tout le monde le craigne et le respecte.

- Plus que deux minutes, s'écria un caméraman. Vous pouvez aller vous installer.

- Cela fait des années que je fais ce métier, rétorqua sèchement le présentateur. Je pense que je sais ce que je suis sensé faire.

Avant que le pauvre homme ne puisse s'excuser en balbutiant, Caesar s'avança sur la scène, pénétrant dans le Grand Cirque, sous les exclamations de la foule et les applaudissements polis des tributs. Il salua les habitants du Capitole, souriant largement avant de s'asseoir gracieusement dans son fauteuil blanc.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue! s'exclama-t-il, balayant la foule du regard. Bienvenue aux soixante-treizième Hunger Games. Je parie que vous êtes impatients de voir nos futurs tributs? Dans quelques minutes, vous connaitrez tous leurs secrets, toute leur vie. Vous êtes impatients, alors montrez-le!

Alors que les applaudissements augmentaient, Caesar éclata de rire tortueusement, saluant avec vigueur les spectateurs. La première tribut se leva habillement de son siège avant de rejoindre le présentateur d'un pas énergique. Elle lui broya la main vigoureusement avant d'adresser un sourire carnassier au public.

-Alors, Améthyste Sanford, que peux-tu nous dire sur toi?

- Je vais gagner, affirma la jeune femme avec détermination, secouant ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Je le sais.

- Une telle détermination fait plaisir à voir, se réjouit Caesar en se frottant la main. Avec une telle poigne, je n'en doute pas. Quelqu'un t'attend à la maison? Un petit ami, ta famille?

- Juste mon frère, lui répond Améthyste alors que son visage se ferme brusquement.

Caesar continue la discussion, la félicitant pour son excellent score à l'entrainement. Après elle, les visages défilent et se mélangent dans sa tête . Il sourit, rit des plaisanteries les plus stupides, tente de mettre chaque tribut à son aise, parce qu'il aime cela. C'est son métier, et cela le remplit d'orgueil de voir la foule l'acclamer bruyamment.

Chaque tribut semble avoir trouvé une approche différente. Certains mettent en avant leur force, tandis que d'autres se vantent de leur intelligence. Ils ne laissent pas une impression mémorable à Caesar, seuls certains visages se démarquent.

Parmi eux, les carrières, le tribut du district six prénommé "Titus" qui semble enragé et un certain "Erick" venant du district huit dont la moitié du visage est barrée par une hideuse cicatrice. Les autres ne sont que des noms balbutiés, des paumes moites et des visages effrayés.

Cependant, durant quelques minutes, ils brillent sous les feux des projecteurs, ils resplendissent. Grâce à lui. Il est un peu l'âme des jeux, il est celui qui arrive à rendre les tributs importants, sortant du commun. Il est extraordinaire, il est indispensable. Il est celui qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être.

Alors que l'émission se terminait sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, Caesar retourna dans sa loge d'un pas trainant. Il avait beau se dire qu'il était extraordinaire et fantastique, il ne pouvait empêcher une petite voix de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_- Après tout, es-tu sûr que ce que tu fais est juste? N'as-tu pas honte d'aider ces gosses à briller durant quelques minutes, puis de commenter leur mort d'un air détaché? Tu es coupable, et un jour, tu payeras le prix de tes erreurs._

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées stupides de sa tête. Il pénétra dans sa loge et commença à enlever son maquillage d'un air las. Il avait beau réfuté ces idées, il savait bien qu'un jour, il payera le prix. Mais, en attendant, rien ne l'empêche de se vautrer dans l'illusion qu'il est invincible et exceptionnel. Car rien ne lui garantit que se soit eternel.

* * *

En relisant cet OS, je me rend compte qu'il est vraiment court. Mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ^^ J'attend vos avis avec impatience et souhaite bonne chance à ceux n'ayant pas encore terminé leur année, et bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont déjà en congé :D

Merci à ceux qui prennent encore le temps de laisser une review avec leur avis, bon comme mauvais. Vous amenez un peu de joie dans ma vie et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Donnez-moi votre avis pour mon projet d'écriture :)

Je vous aimes les gens

**Megan Wells**


End file.
